奇跡KiSEKi
by NishiNomi
Summary: Pertemuan dengan seseorang dapat mengubah takdir kita...?  Benarkah itu...?  Updated, 24112011. FiN.
1. The Beginning is knocking on your heart

An Evangelion Fanfiction

"KiSEKi"

Pair: Kaworu x Shinji

Genre: Romance(sisanya gak tau)

* * *

><p>an: Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Di sini author mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang se-jumbo-jumbonya buat peminat sastra XI IPA 1 –yang dengan gamblangnya saban hari numpang baca fanfic bikinan beliau. Wehehee… Dan juga buat rekan-rekan di ekskul, yang udah nemenin beliau jatuh cinta sama pairing ini. Dan segala tetek bengek masukan yang sebenernya gak penting tapi _precious_ banget. Buat hape dan flash disk tersayang, teman di kala suka dan duka. Ditambah pihak-pihak laen yang namanya kepanjangan, jadi author males ngetik –maksa amat dah.

Dapet ilham buat bikin ini setelah baca volume 10 yang emang udah _sold out_ di mana-mana –di mana author sempet terharu baca chapter yang judulnya 'tears' lantaran semuanya jadi nangis masal. Terinspirasi juga dari album jadulnya Kwon Boa yang Next World, yang memuat lagu yang se-tema sama dunia author –dan juga EVA. Judul fanfic ini juga bisa Anda temukan di album ybs –tapi versi remix-nya. Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author!

Capcuus…!

XD

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Yang punya… Bukan saya~ XD

Anime dan manga hanyalah milik GAINAX dan ormas-ormasnya…

* * *

><p>Summary: Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar kurang penting sekalipun dapat membuka hati dan pikiran seseorang…<p>

Day 1: The Beginning is knocking on your heart now…

Di tengah hari yang panas dan membosankan ini, tentu menjadi hari neraka bagi seluruh penghuni VIII.2. Penjelasan yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma secara lisan dan tertulis oleh Shifuda-sensei sama sekali tidak berbekas di pikiran murid yang sedang diajarnya. Seperti yang beken disebut orang banyak, mata memandang tapi hati melarikan diri. Entah itu ungkapan dari mana –yang sepertinya malah cocok dengan situasi kelas itu sekarang ini.

Suasana kelas saat itu terasa lesu, sepi, tidak bersemangat. Dan bahkan jika ada suatu kata yang pantas untuk merangkap tiga kata yang dijabarkan tadi, mungkin guru-guru tidak akan perlu repot-repot untuk mengucapnya. Tapi sayangnya, yang ada malah ungkapan yang tentunya lebih repot dan lebih panjang untuk diucapkan ketimbang tiga kata tadi. Seharusnya pemerintah Jepang membuatkan sebuah kosakata baru untuk menghilangkan kesan ribet tadi.

Akhirnya, tanpa diduga-duga, bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, dan langsung disambut dengan meriah oleh semua murid VIII.2. Shifuda-sensei cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak didiknya yang kian lama kian merajalela. Sebelum menutup jam-nya, Shifuda-sensei memanggil Hikari Horaki –sang wondergirl, ketua kelas kesayangan VIII.2 dan memberikan secarik kertas padanya. Tak lama setelah itu, barulah beliau berjalan dengan anggunnya meninggalkan VIII.2 disusul dengan anak-anak lain di belakangnya.

Shinji menarik nafas lega seraya membereskan mejanya dari buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam lacinya. Ia lalu mengambil bento –yang juga ia letakkan di tempat yang sama. Perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka pembungkus kotak bento-nya dan bersiap untuk makan. Dan matanya hanya kaku terpaku pada nasi dan lauk yang tertata dalam kotak tersebut. Shinji mengambil sumpit, dan kemudian ia todongkan pada dadar gulung yang tertata rapih sederet dengan ayam suwir.

"Itadakimasu…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Shinji memasukkan dadar itu ke dalam mulutnya bulat-bulat, dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengagetkannya dan membuatnya tersedak dadakan.

"Eeto…", seseorang yang tadi membuat Shinji _keselek_ spontan menuangkan air putih dari termos yang dibawa Shinji, "Hontou ni gomenasai…!"

Shinji yang masih terbatuk-batuk menerima air tersebut dan ditenggaknya pelan-pelan. Setelah merasakan makanan itu lenyap ke jalur yang semestinya, Shinji menyenderkan pundaknya seraya mengatur nafasnya. Anak itu tiba-tiba dengan kalemnya menepuk pundak Shinji dan duduk di kursi yang letaknya tepat di depan Shinji.

"Kamu gak pa-pa?", suara itu terdengar melembut di gendang telinga Shinji, "Aku sama sekali gak bermaksud mengagetkanmu tadi…"

"Umm…", Shinji menarik sebuah nafas panjang, "Iya, aku nggak pa-pa, kok…"

Anak yang tadi sempat dibikin panik oleh Shinji tadi menorehkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang pucat, dan diam-diam membuat syaraf-syaraf di tubuh Shinji mulai bekerja.

"Ano… Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…" Shinji membuka percakapan dengan basa-basi yang sebenarnya bukan basa-basi.

Anak itu tertawa kecil, lalu membuat sebuah tumpuan yang nyaman bagi dagunya. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Shinji dengan penuh pesona –entah apa yang dipikirkan Shinji saat itu. Dan lagi-lagi Shinji cuma bisa termangu dengan rona merah yang kian lama kian menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku baru pindah kemarin, dan baru hari ini aku melihatmu." Jawabnya singkat, tapi masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"…", Shinji terdiam, "Pindahan?"

"Yep…", anak itu terus tersenyum tanpa henti, "Aku Kaworu Nagisa. Namamu…?"

"Umm… S-Shinji Ikari…", jawab Shinji tergagap, "Yoroshiku…"

Anak yang ternyata bernama Kaworu itu lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkah Shinji. Dan Shinji selalu merespon dengan rona merah di wajahnya itu.

"Boleh aku makan bareng?", Tanya Kaworu, "Denganmu?"

"Aaa…", lagi-lagi Shinji tergagap, "Tentu saja boleh!"

"Arigatou, Ikari-san…" ujar Kaworu sambil membuka kotak bento-nya.

"Ano…"

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"J-Jangan memanggil nama keluargaku…", wajah Shinji perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah, "Panggil nama kecilku saja…"

"Hmm… Shinji-san?"

"Shinji saja." Balas Shinji sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Shinji-kun, ayo kita makan. Waktu istirahat kita pasti tidak banyak, kan?"

"Iya…"

Dan merekapun mulai menghabiskan satu per satu lauk pauk yang mereka sertakan dalam kotak bento mereka masing-masing. Shinji tetap terfokus pada kotaknya, makan tanpa bersuara –pokoknya super fokus pada acara makannya. Kaworu lalu membelah keheningan pada waktu makan itu, dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang akhirnya berkembang jadi sebuah topik.

"Jadi… Rumahmu di mana, Shinji-kun?"

"Umm… Aku tinggal di asrama sekolah. Jarak dari rumahku ke sini agak jauh, dan sulit terjangkau kendaraan umum."

"Di sekolah ini ada asramanya?", tanya Kaworu dengan nada takjub, "Benar-benar sekolah yang bagus, ya."

"He-eh.", Shinji mengunyah habis nasi yang ada di mulutnya, "Sebelumnya… Aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?"  
>"Gunakan saja apa yang aku gunakan untuk memanggilmu, Shinji-kun."<p>

"Aah… Baiklah..", Shinji menunduk malu, "Kaworu-kun?"

"Ya?" Kaworu menanggapi _check sound_ yang dilakukan Shinji tadi.

"Eeh…", Shinji terbengong sejenak, "Kenapa Kaworu-kun pindah ke sini?"  
>"Aku dulu tinggal di daerah yang agak terpencil di pelosok Tokyo. Nenekku menyuruhku untuk pindah ke kota dan sekolah di sini." Jelasnya.<p>

"Ooh…", Shinji melongo dengan sumpit terselip di mulutnya, "Kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?"

"Kebetulan ada kakakku yang tinggal tak jauh dari sekolah ini. Aku tinggal dengannya."

"Begitu, ya…"

Shinji diam-diam melirik ke arah kotak bento milik Kaworu. _Sebagian lauknya sudah habis_. _Mungkin tak ada salahnya aku membagi milikku dengannya_, pikir Shinji.

"Ano… Hari ini aku bawa lauk lebih… Apakah kau mau mencicipinya?" Tanya Shinji ragu.

"Eeh? Benarkah?", Kaworu sedikit heran mendengarnya, "Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Tentu saja!", Shinji tersenyum senang, "Justru aku merasa senang kalau ada yang mau mencicipi bekal buatanku. Ini, cobalah. Aku harap rasanya cocok di lidahmu."

Shinji memberikan dadar gulung miliknya pada Kaworu, dan direspon dengan tindakan Kaworu yang saat itu tengah membulatkan matanya karena kagum –mungkin.

"Kau yang membuatnya Shinji-kun?" Tanya Kaworu.

"Hmm… Yaa… Begitulah…" jawab Shinji tersipu.

"Sugoi desu, ne… Jarang ada orang sepertimu, lho, Shinji-kun!" puji Kaworu.

"Masa, sih?" Tanya Shinji dengan nada bingung.

"Bener, deh!", Kaworu tersenyum lebar, "Kau tinggal di asrama. Otomatis semua pekerjaan rumah kau yang mengerjakannya. Ditambah kau juga bisa masak! Masa' itu nggak keren, sih?"

"Eeh…"

"Pasti pacarmu beruntung memilikimu, Shinji-kun." Ujar Kaworu, kali ini dengan suara pelan dan terdengar lirih.

"Ano…", Shinji angkat bicara, "Aku belum punya pacar, kok…"  
>Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Mata Kaworu dan Shinji saling bertemu dalam satu titik. Dan seperti biasa, secara berangsur-angsur wajah Shinji memunculkan noktah-noktah rona pipinya, yang kemudian dibalas oleh senyuman dari Kaworu.<p>

"Ah… Ngomong-ngomong, dadarnya aku cicipi sekarang, ya?" Kaworu mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"I-Iya…! Douzo!"

Dan tak lama setelahnya, Kaworu melahap dadar tersebut. Shinji kemudian menunggu tanggapan Kaworu tentang dadarnya itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kaworu-kun…?"

"Oishii desu, ne!", Kaworu menjawab pertanyaan Shinji dengan nada gembira, "Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi koki, Shinji-kun!"

"Eeh… B-Benarkah…?"

"Tidak diragukan, deh! Pokoknya masakanmu enak sekali!"

Shinji terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona pipinya –yang sebenarnya, sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi akhirnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaworu-kun…", Shinji menarik nafas panjang, "Atas pujiannya…"

"Iya… Sama-sama Shinji-kun… Terimakasih juga untuk dadarnya…" balas Kaworu –tidak ketinggalan dengan senyuman mautnya.

Kali ini bukan hanya wajah Shinji yang bereaksi. Jantung Shinji berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya –ia menyadari itu. Dan dengan posisinya yang menunduk itu, meski demikian ia bisa melihat sebuah garis tipis saling menyatu membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajah orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. Shinji mengatur nafasnya, lalu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap orang itu lagi –Kaworu Nagisa.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan mampir ke rumahku nanti pulang sekolah, Shinji-kun?" Tanya Kaworu.

"Umm… Boleh-boleh saja…" balas Shinji.

Kaworu tersenyum lagi. _Kali ini yang termanis_, pikir Shinji. Tidak terasa, mereka telah melahap habis bento bawaan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka kini membereskan segala sesuatu yang berantakan di meja Shinji. Kaworu sukses menyelesaikannya terlebih dulu dibanding Shinji. Ia duduk sejenak sembari menunggu Shinji selesai dengan 'kerepotannya'. Barulah setelah semua beres, Kaworu beranjak kembali ke mejanya, setelah sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Shinji.

"Kau ini benar-benar orang baik, ya… Shinji-kun…"

Kaworu berlalu begitu saja menuju mejanya. Sementara batin Shinji masih dihantui sejuta pertanyaan. Antara apa, kenapa, dan bagaimana…

~end of chapter 1~


	2. After School

An Evangelion Fanfiction

"KiSEKi"

Pair: Kaworu x Shinji

Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort

* * *

><p>an: Dapet dorongan buat ngetik penpik ini! Thanks God, karena ada cuti bersama nasional! XD

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan kepada orang dan benda yang sama, ditambah mbak**Rievectha Herbst** dan mbak **Yoshioka Beillschmidt** buat review-nya. Itu bikin saya jadi semangat '45! XD

Oh iyaa~  
>Di sini saya bikin <em>appearance<em> jadi kakak-nya Kaworu  
>Maap kalo ngiri... :P<br>*dziigh*

Juga buat abang-abangan saya, maaf saya gak bisa baca pikiran Anda ke saya :')  
>Dan buat cucu-ku, Ayum Dianingsih Januari, makasih buat pinjeman kompinya :D<p>

Dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penpik ini, saya kembali menghaturkan terimakasih!Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Yang punya… Bukan saya~ XD

Anime dan manga hanyalah milik GAINAX dan ormas-ormasnya…

Summary: Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar kurang penting sekalipun dapat membuka hati dan pikiran seseorang…

* * *

><p>Day 2: After School<p>

Akhirnya hari sekolah pada hari Kamis yang panas itu berakhir dengan indah. Jam terakhir hari itu kosong lantaran Kurita-sensei absen, sesuatu yang sangat mengherankan bagi siswa-siswi VIII.2. Begitu bel berbunyi, spontan seluruh penghuni kelas langsung melesat secepat kilat layaknya orang mengejar gaji. Tapi, kali ini Shinji disibukkan dengan banyaknya buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Dengan sabar ia memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, dan setelah memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Shinji beranjak dari mejanya, dan lagi-lagi sesuatu mengharuskannya untuk menunda kegiatan yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Shinji-kun…"

"Aah… Ada apa Kaworu-kun?" Tanya Shinji ragu.

"Bagaimana? Apa hari ini kau bisa ke rumahku?" Tanya Kaworu dengan senyumya.

"Umm… Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan…", Shinji berpikir sejenak, "Yap, tentu saja."

"Yokatta…", Kaworu tersenyum lega, "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Shinji-kun."

"I-Iya…" balas Shinji dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi merona.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas yang langsung lengang itu, diselingi oleh gelak tawa Kaworu –yang Shinji sendiri tidak tahu menertawakan apa. Mendengar suara kalem itu Shinji sendiri sebenarnya dibuat berdebar-debar tanpa sebab yang sama sekali samar.

"Umm… Rumahmu tak jauh dari sini, Kaworu-kun?"

"Nggak, kok. Cuma beberapa blok, dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Kalau berjalan kaki, kurang lebih 15 menit sampai di sana."

"Ooh…", Shinji mengalihkan pandangannya, "Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

"Kakakku itu seorang aktifis. Dia jarang ada di rumah. Terkadang dia ikut ke luar kota untuk misi-misi tertentu. Dia nampaknya menyukai gerakan sosial."

"Sepertinya kakakmu itu senang bergaul dengan orang banyak, ya."  
>"Begitulah… Dia juga kakak yang baik, kok. Meskipun aku sering ditinggal-tinggal begitu."<p>

"Ano… Kaworu-kun…"

"Hai?"

"Sering ditinggal-tinggal begitu…", Shinji mengalihkan pandangannya ke bumi kakinya berpijak, "Apa nggak sepi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu pupil mata Kaworu sedikit melebar, tapi perlahan merelaksasi kembali pada ukurannya semula. Sementara itu, Shinji –dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk sedang sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam trik untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Ehehee… Terkadang aku berpikir begitu, kok." Jawabnya.

"Eeh…?"

"Tapi… Setidaknya sekarang aku ini udah cukup dewasa untuk memahami keadaan kakakku yang seperti itu. Toh, kakakku itu seperti itu untuk membiayai hidup kita berdua. Jadi, aku nggak bisa menyalahkan dia begitu saja."

"Sou… Desuka…?"

"Ada apa Shinji-kun?" Kaworu balik bertanya pada Shinji yang masih tertunduk tanpa alasan yang logis.

Shinji lagi-lagi memberanikan diri untuk 'menghadapi' bocah yang ada bersamanya.

"Nggak pa-pa, kok. Cuma iseng nanya aja.", Shinji berdalih, "Pertanyaanku tadi mengganggumu, ya?"

"Nggak sama sekali, kok. Malahan aku senang kalau ada yang bertanya seperti itu."

"Hmm… Karena aku jarang bergaul dengan orang banyak, aku jadi gugup untuk bertanya. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf kalau pertanyaanku tadi…"

"Nggak usah minta maaf, kok!" Kaworu memotong ucapan Shinji.

Shinji terkesima dengan reaksi Kaworu. _Sekilas mirip dengan Asuka maupun yang lainnya, tapi yang ini… Berbeda…?_

"Yang kamu lakukan itu bukan sesuatu yang salah, kok. Bukan sesuatu yang salah, kan? Bertanya itu adalah hak-mu sebagai manusia. Akupun tidak bisa melarang tindakanmu itu. Dan sebagai balasan atas tindakanmu itu, aku akan memberikan jawaban, sekalipun jawaban itu adalah permohonan maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.", Kaworu memainkan penanya, "Maka dari itu, jangan meminta maaf lagi, ya."

"Ehm…", Shinji lagi-lagi mulai merona., "Hai, Kaworu-kun…"

Tidak disangka-sangka mereka telah sampai ke daerah pinggir kota yang ramai dengan tukang jajanan kaki lima. Tiba-tiba terpintas di pikiran Shinji untuk mengajak Kaworu ke kedai es krim langganannya. Secara singkat, batin Shinji saling beradu untuk menemukan keputusan yang tepat, dan saling menguntungkan kedua pihak. Maka, dengan modal nekad –berdalih atas rasa persahabatan atau apapun itulah, Shinji berterus terang mengajak Kaworu untuk pergi ke tempat favoritnya itu.

"Di sini ada kedai es krim yang enak, lho. Apa kau tidak keberatan pergi ke sana denganku?" tanya Shinji tergagap.

"Oh, ya?", Kaworu menanggapinya dengan ekspresi 'takjub', "Aku orang baru di sini, sih. Aku tidak keberatan, kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Shinji lagi, untuk sekedar memastikan.

"Tentu saja."

"Umm… Baiklah… Dari sini kita menepi ke blok kanan. Sekitar dua gang dari sini…", Shinji sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, "Nah, itu dia! Dari sini sudah kelihatan, kok!"

Kaworu berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah Shinji yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Menurut pengamatan Kaworu, kali ini Shinji terlihat amat sangat gembira. Dari apa yang ia saksikan itu, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan sementara kalau Shinji memang sangat menyukai tempat itu. Kaworu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kawan barunya –yang secara tidak sengaja ia mengenalnya.

"Nee, Shinji-kun…"

Shinji hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi polos, dan langsung dikomentari secara gamblang oleh Kaworu.

"Kau ini lucu…" papar Kaworu dengan tatapan yang amat-sangat-lembut.

"Eeh…?", Shinji terkaget dengan rangkaian kata-kata itu, "A-apanya y-yang lucu?"

"Ya, kamu…" balas Kaworu dengan polosnya.

"M-masa, sih…?" tanya Shinji gugup.

"Menurutku sih begitu." Jawab Kaworu sambil tertawa kecil.

Shinji hanya bisa diam merona, disertai dengan sebuah senyuman malu-tapi-mau yang sebenarnya ia sendiri ingin sembunyikan dari khalayak ramai. Terutama dari seorang keturunan Adam dengan mata merah yang 'menyenangkan' ini.

"Ki-kita sudah sampai!" Shinji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini tempatnya?", Kaworu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tunggu sebentar…"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Aku lagi mengingat jalan… Maklum, aku ini gampang tersesat…"

"Masa, sih?"

"Maklum anak baru pindah…" ujanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong Kaworu-kun mau pesan rasa apa?"

"Kalau ada, aku mau rasa mint saja." Balasnya.

"Hmm… Baiklah…"

Shinji berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kaworu yang sibuk memilih tempat duduk di kedai yang agak sempit itu. Akhirnya pilihan cowo berambut perak itu jatuh pada meja yang terletak di luar kedai dan menghadap ke arah matahari yang sedang terbenam. Dan lebih klop-nya lagi, posisi tempat duduk tersebut kebetulan –entah iya atau tidak saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sebelum keduluan orang lain, Kaworu cepat-cepat menempati tempat yang 'wow' itu.

Sukses Kaworu 'menandai' _spot_ itu. Ia menaruh ranselnya di atas meja, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya di kursi kayu dengan bantalan yang empuk. Sembari menunggu Shinji yang masih disibukkan dengan pesanannya, Kaworu iseng mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari ranselnya. Dipandangnya buku itu cukup lama, lalu ia memutuskan untuk tenggelam bersama huruf-huruf perangkai kalimat yang tercetak di dalamnya.

"Nee, pesanannya sudah datang!" ujar seseorang dari kejauhan.

Kaworu mengakhiri acara membaca di petang hari itu, dan memasukkan kembali buku tersebut pada tempatnya semula. Dan demi menyambut Shinji yang sedang bersusah payah membawakan dua es krim untuk mereka berdua, Kaworu menghadiahinya sebuah senyuman dari posisi ia terduduk.

"Maaf nunggu agak lama! Tadi penjualnya sedang repot mencari uang kembalian, jadi aku terpaksa stand by di sana, deh!" celetuk Shinji, kali ini dengan nada yang agak lepas.

"Eeh... Nggak pa-pa, kok.", Kaworu menyenderkan pundaknya pada punggung kursi, "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya semua orang di kedai ini kenal denganmu, Shinji-kun."

"Begitulah...,", Shinji memberikan es krim rasa mint pada pemesannya, "Kadang-kadang aku sering ke sini. Jadi, hampir semuanya mengenalku."

"Sendirian?" tanya Kaworu lagi.

"Uhm...", Shinji duduk di atas kursi dengan ransel yang masih menggantung di pundaknya, "I-iya..."

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Tapi akhirnya berlalu begitu saja, lantaran mereka sudah mulai tidak sabar untuk melahap habis es krim yang menggugah selera itu. Tak lama, mereka langsung sibuk dengan es krim mereka masing-masing, meskipun sebenarnya Shinji sendiri sedang curi-curi pandang dengan murid baru itu.

_Tempat duduk yang kami duduki sekarang ini adalah tempat kesukaanku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, ya? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Anak ini benar-benar misterius__, tapi..._

"Shinji-kun..."

Shinji tersentak kaget dari lamunan semunya. Didapatinya si pucat sedang menatapnya kebingungan. Spontan Shinji langsung jadi salah tingkah –lagi dengan gelagat andalannya, yang langsung ia sembunyikan dengan sedikit melancipkan sudut pandangnya.  
>"Lihat, deh. <em>Sunset<em>-nya bagus, ya!" ujar Kaworu seraya menunjuk ke arah matahari terbenam.

"Eeh... Iya, ya...", Shinji sedikit memicingkan matanya karena silau, "Sepertinya _sunset_-nya muncul lebih cepat hari ini..."

"Oh, ya? Kalau di daerahku dulu biasanya aku disuruh cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.", Kaworu memulai ceritanya, "Maklum, agak mepet malam, sih."

"Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat yang seindah ini. Sungguh." Tambah Shinji.

"Aku juga."

Kedua pipi Shinji perlahan-lahan merona lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya dibuat terbingung-bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya itu. Apa dia alergi? Apakah imunoglobulin E dalam tubuhnya abnormal? Kalaupun ia alergi, dan ada kelainan dengan IgE-nya, pada apakah reaksi itu muncul? Tidak logis kalau ia alergi pada anak laki-laki. Toh kalau demikian, dia akan membenci dirinya sendiri, dan juga orang yang ada bersamanya saat ini –Kaworu. Shinji secepat kilat menghabiskan es krimnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang ia akui sudah mulai ngawur. Setelah memastikan pikiran dan rona pipi itu menghilang bersamaan dengan habisnya es krim yang ia pesan, ia menyenderkan punggungnya yang pegal pada bantalan yang empuk di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sepertinya sudah sore... Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang saja, ya. Tidak apa-apa kan, Shinji-kun?" kata Kaworu.

"Ah, astaga!", Shinji yang mulai panik melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Ma-maaf! Aku menyita waktumu, ya?"

"Nggak pa-pa, kok. Sekali-kali jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nggak dosa, kan? Kakakku selalu berkata begitu padaku." Balas Kaworu sambil mengangkat ranselnya.

"Ehehe...", Shinji tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya kakakmu benar-benar orang yang baik, ya."

Kaworu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Shinji tadi, dan kali ini Shinji sukses membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, bukan dengan rona pipinya tadi. Merekapun berjalan meninggalkan kedai tersebut, melawan cahaya matahari terbenam yang terasa hangat. Perlahan langit di belahan yang lain mulai menampakkan sisi gelapnya. Mereka mulai mempercepat derap langkah kaki menuju tujuan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Yep, kita sudah sampai!" ujar Kaworu seraya membuka gerbang rumahnya.<p>

"Ano...", Shinji mulai khawatir, "Sepertinya kita telat tiba di rumahmu..."

"Kau pasti terkecoh dengan lampu depannya, ya?" tanya Kaworu santai.

"Yaa... Begitulah..."

"Justru karena itulah, kita tidak perlu terburu-buru..."

Kaworu membuka gerbang kecil-nya lebar-lebar, lalu membiarkan Shinji untuk melihat sekilas rumahnya yang memang mungil. Ragu-ragu Shinji menapakkan kakinya di atas pekarangan rumah tersebut yang memang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna semarak yang nampak 'menyala' di malam hari sekalipun. Beberapa langkah ke depan, Shinji berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan Kaworu tidak meninggalkannya di rumah yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi.

"Nggak usah kaku... Anggap saja kau teman lamaku..." ujar Kaworu lagi setelah menutup gerbang rumahnya.

"Aah... B-baiklah...", Shinji berjalan pelan di belakang Kaworu, "Permisi..."

"Ahahaa... Nggak usah formal begitu juga, sih...", celetuk Kaworu, "Pokoknya jangan kaku!"

Kaworu membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam seperti maling yang memastikan rumah yang ia datangi kosong. Menyusul Kaworu, Shinji juga ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang serupa, meskipun akhirnya di dalam rumah mereka tidak melihat ada siapa-siapa.

"Silahkan masuk, Shinji-kun!"

"Hai..."

Shinji melepaskan alas kakinya, lalu mengikuti langkah Kaworu yang terhenti di ruang tamu yang terlihat simpel. Shinji bingung sedemikian rupa harus melakukan apa. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, hanya berlaku normal, dan menuruti apa yang Kaworu katakan padanya.

"Nee, Shinji-kun, sepertinya aku harus mengecek sesuatu di belakang. Nggak keberatan menunggu di sini dulu?"

"Eeh... Nggak pa-pa, kok..." Shinji tetap memaksakan diri untuk berlaku 'normal'.

"Sementara menunggu, duduk saja dulu. Nanti kamu malah encok lagi..." ujar Kaworu, tertawa.

Kaworu melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut ruangan lain di rumah itu. Seperti mencari-cari seseorang. Shinji menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kaworu tadi. Maka duduklah ia di atas tatami dengan antengnya. Menunggu sang pemilik rumah kembali dari pekerjaan dinasnya. Tak lama Kaworu menghilang, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang menggeser pintu, dan ketika Shinji menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yang muncul di hadapannya adalah sesosok wanita dengan rambut kecoklatan- yang kira-kira sama berantakannya dengan rambut Kaworu, ditambah dengan mata yang sayu. Dan lagi-lagi harus jujur, Shinji dibuat agak 'ngeri' sama wanita ini.

"Hoe...? Ada tamu, ya...?" ujarnya.

Shinji menatap penuh ketakutan wanita yang ada di sebelah kanannya itu. Orang itu menatap jam yang tertempel lekat di dinding lumayan lama, lalu beranjak pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Shinji...

"Kaworu Nagisaaa~!", suara wanita itu menggema dengan indahnya di telinga Shinji,"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu meninggalkan tamu sendirian...?"

Suara derap langkah menuju ruang tamu terdengar dari kejauhan. Dan tiba-tiba muncullah Kaworu, dengan banyak pakaian yang melekat dalam rangkulannya.

"Seharusnya kau berikan segelas air atau apapun itulah padanya... Masalah cucian biar aku yang urus..."

"Ehehe... Gomen, ne nee-san... Aku hanya khawatir kau sedang tidur tadi. Lagipula kau tidak keberatan, kan Shinji-kun?"

Shinji hanya tertawa-tawa saja menutupi kekagetan besar yang sebenarnya melanda dirinya. Bahwasannya, wanita yang tadi sempat membuatnya ngeri-ngeri mau ngibrit adalah kakak perempuan Kaworu, yang penampilannya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Jadi... Kau ini temannya Kaworu, ya...?" tanya wanita itu pada Shinji.

"I-iya... Aku Ikari Shinji... Sa-salam kenal..." jawab Shinji tergagap dan tergugup.

"Kamu terlalu kaku...", wanita itu menepuk bahu Shinji pelan, "Anggap saja aku ini kakakmu..."

"Eeh... Ba-baik...", Shinji kembali tergagap, "A-"

"Panggil aku Fumiko..."

"Fumiko-san...?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu... Aku ini masih muda...", ujar wanita tadi sambil membenarkan kemejanya, "Fumiko-senpai..."

"Fu-fumiko-senpai...?"

"Yak, benar sekali...", kakak perempuan Kaworu itu beranjak lagi entah ke mana, "Hmm... Aku tadi sudah masakkan sesuatu di dapur... Ambil saja untuk makan malam. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan lembur, Kaa-chan..."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku menaruh baju-baju ini dulu, nee-san." Ujar Kaworu.

"Benar-benar anak yang rajin, yaa~", wanita tadi tiba-tiba bergegas memeluk Kaworu yang sedang repot, "Aku terbantu dengan kedatanganmu...!"

"Iya, kakak...", Kaworu tersenyum malu, "Maklumi saja Shinji-kun, kakakku memang bertolak belakang denganku.

Shinji hanya mengangguk pelan. Kaworu kembali dengan urusannya, dan Fumiko-senpai membuka kulkas yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Shinji duduk, dan mengambilkan sekaleng _Cola_ untuk Shinji.

"Kau suka ini...?"

"Ano... Nggak usah repot-repot, kok!"

"Ambil saja... Anggap saja itu hadiah perkenalan dariku...", Fumiko duduk di samping Shinji,"Teman sekelas Kaa-chan?"

"Iya, akubaru mengenalnya hari ini... Karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku sedang ada urusan, jadi aku tidak ke sekolah..."

"Ooh...", Fumiko menjepit rambutnya yang berantakan tadi, "Udah punya pacar..?"

"Be-belum, kok!", Shinji langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan bentuk negatif, "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Gak pa-pa... Cuma heran aja anak manis kayak kamu belum punya pacar..." ujar Fumiko cuek.

"Ehehehee... I-iya juga, ya..."

"Baiklah, maaf kalau perbincangan kita harus diakhiri sekarang, Shinji-chan. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Harap maklum, ya...!"

"Hai, Fumiko-senpai! Daijoubu, yo!"

Fumiko tersenyum pada Shinji, lalu lenyap ke ruangannya kembali, tenggelam dengan kesibukan sehari-harinya. Dan lucunya, tak lama kemudian Kaworu muncul –dan kali ini tidak dengan seragam sekolah. _Sepertinya tadi ia sedang mandi.._

"Menunggu lama, ya?" tanya Kaworu.

"Nggak juga...", jawab Shinji, "Yang tadi itu kakakmu?"

"He-eh... Kaget, ya?"

"Sedikit, sih... Tapi aku senang dengannya..."

"Ahahaha... Baguslah kalau begitu...", Kaworu menoleh ke arah dapur, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Beneran nggak merepotkan?" Shinji meyakinkan.

"Nggak, kok. Pokoknya kamu harus makan, oke?"

"I-iya..." kali ini Shinji kembali dengan reaksi andalannya.

* * *

><p>"Ano... Kaworu-kun... Terimakasih untuk semuanya..." ujar Shinji dengan nada pelan.<p>

"Nggak usah sungkan. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi, ya... Maaf membuatmu jadi terburu-buru..." balas Kaworu.

"Ehehee... Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf...", ujar Shinji sambil menoleh ke arah jam tangannya, "Eeh..."

"Doushite, Shinji-kun...?"

"Sepertinya aku yang telat pulang... Pintu asrama ditutup jam 6 sore, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan malam... Ini gawat..."

"Beneran nggak boleh masuk...?"

Shinji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat reaksi yang nggak bagus itu, Kaworu dengan sigap mencetuskan sebuah kalimat yang mengombang-ambing batin Shinji.

"Kau menginap saja malam ini, ya?"

"A-apa...?", wajah Shinji kembali memerah, "A-aku..."

"Daripada nanti ada apa-apa, bukankah lebih baik begitu...?", Kaworu menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir pada Shinji, "Kumohon..."

"Aaa...", Shinji menimbang-nimbang ajakan Kaworu tadi, "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu..."

Perlahan ekspresi khawatir yang terpampang di wajah Kaworu tadi berangsur-angsur memudar, dan tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman yang hangat –jauh lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya. Kaworu menarik tangan Shinji dan mengajaknya kembali masuk ke rumah mungil itu. Tubuh Shinji entah kenapa tidak menolak diperlakukan demikian, dan si pemilik sepertinya malah senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Sementara Shinji sibuk dengan kegalauan di hatinya, diam-diam Kaworu tengah membisikkan sesuatu di suatu tempat yang jauh berada di dalam dirinya. _Senang bisa mengenalmu, Ikari Shinji-kun...Aku berharap, sesuatu yang indah akan muncul di hidupmu... Semoga..._

~end of chapter 2~

* * *

><p>~playlist during writing this fict:<p>

BoA – Kiseki(SOUL'd OUT Remix)  
>Vierra – NO!<br>Rossa – Memeluk Bulan  
>Katy Perry – Teenage Dream<br>Lyla – Detik Terakhir  
>Vierra – Pertemuan Singkat<br>Pasto – Teman atau Kekasih


	3. Simple Decision

An Evangelion Fanfiction

"KiSEKi"

Pair: Kaworu x Shinji

Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort

* * *

><p>an: Dapet dorongan buat ngetik penpik ini! Thanks God, karena ada cuti bersama nasional! *lagi*  
>*padahal udah mau UKK*<br>XD

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan kembali kepada orang dan benda yang sama, dan juga dukungan kawan-kawan yang sangat menantikan fict ini *plak*  
>Juga buat abang-abangan saya, cepat sembuh dari maag-nya! :')<p>

Juga buat seniorku tersayang, D'aKo~cHaN 2 atas pinjaman laptop-nya, juga minumannya, juga semuanyaa… Semoga kita bisa kumpul-kumpul kayak dulu lagii :') *kangen SMP*

Dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penpik ini, saya kembali menghaturkan terimakasih! Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author! (

DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Yang punya… Bukan saya~ XD<p>

Anime dan manga hanyalah milik GAINAX dan ormas-ormasnya…

Summary: Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar kurang penting sekalipun dapat membuka hati dan pikiran seseorang…

* * *

><p>Day 3: Simple Decision<p>

"Jadi… Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Shinji-kun…?" Tanya Kaworu.

"Umm… Cukup nyenyak, kok…"jawab Shinji.

"Benarkah?", Kaworu memasang wajah takjub, "Kukira kau tidak bisa tidur karena kamarku yang kecil, Shinji-kun."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih banyak untuk makan malamnya. Juga masalah menginap semalam… Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu, juga Fumiko-senpai…"

"Lho? Tak perlu meminta maaf! Lagipula semuanya itu aku yang mau, kan?" tukas Kaworu.

"Yaa… Setidaknya…"

"Nggak usah minta maaf, ya?" kali ini Kaworu memohon pada Shinji.

"Umm… I-iya…", balas Shinji, "Tapi kalau ungkapan terimakasih boleh, kan?"

"Hmm… Bagaimana, yaa…?"

"Ja-jangan bilang begitu, dong…"

"Iya… Sama-sama, Shinji-kun…"

Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Shinji memerah lagi seperti biasanya. Kali ini sebersit niat muncul terlintas di pikiran Shinji. Akhirnya, dengan segala daya upaya Shinji mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam 'awang-awang'nya itu pada cowok berambut keperakan yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Ano... Kaworu-kun..."

"Hai?"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau..."

Sebelum Shinji menyelesaikan ajakannya, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara orang lain yang menggema jauh di belakang mereka –yang mana orang itu juga memanggil nama mereka berdua. Baik Kaworu maupun Shinji akhirnya menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok sang ketua kelas yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Nagisa-kun! Ikari-kun!"

"Aah… Itu Ketua Kelas, kan?" tanya Kaworu, sekedar memastikan.

"Tumben sekali ia berangkat lebih awal..."

"Rupanya kalian berdua cepat akrab, ya? Nagisa-kun?", sang Ketua Kelas menarik nafas untuk mengisi oksigen yang habis ia gunakan untuk lari-larian tadi, "Rasanya baru kemarin kalian berkenalan, bukan begitu?"

"Ehehehe… Begitulah…" Tutur Kaworu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Umm… Kemarin kau tidak ke asrama, Ikari-kun?"

"Eeh… Itu…"

"Berhubung aku baru masuk dua hari yang lalu, aku meminta Shinji-kun untuk mengajariku beberapa materi yang tertinggal.", ujar Kaworu, bohong setelah memotong kata-kata Shinji, "Iya 'kan, Shinji-kun…?"

Hikari membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena takjub, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shinji yang nampak gelisah.

"Waah…", wajah sang ketua kelas terlihat bangga mendengar kebohongan Kaworu tadi, "Benar begitu, Ikari-kun?"

"Uhm… Yaa… Begitulah…" Shinji terpaksa membenarkan kebohongan itu.

"Ikari-kun benar-benar baik, deh!", puji sang ketua kelas, "Gak salah Ikari-kun masuk di kelas VIII.2 yang isinya orang brutal semua! Beruntung kelas yang kupegang masih punya nilai kebaikan, meskipun cuma selebar daun kecil."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Horaki-chan." tambah Kaworu.

"Aah… Kalian terlalu berlebihan…" ujar Shinji sambil tertunduk.

"Hei, hei… Aku gak bohong, lho! Bahkan Nagisa juga setuju sama pendapatku, kan?" bantah Hikari.

"Kalian salah menduga…" balas Shinji lagi.

"Kenapa harus bersedih, toh? Itu kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan padamu!"

"Kalian nggak tahu apa yang sebenarnya..." ujar Shinji dengan nada lirih.

Melihat Shinji yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu, tergerak pula hati Kaworu untuk menghibur anak yang baru ia kenal tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajah pucatnya, Kaworu merangkul Shinji yang -mungkin sedang galau itu.

"Ka-kaworu-kun!" Shinji spontan terlonjak kaget, tapi Hikari malah menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau meragukan potensi yang ada dalam dirimu sendiri, Shinji-kun?"

"Ma-maksudku bu-bukan begitu!", wajah Shinji mulai memerah, "A-aku..."

"Umm... Nagisa-kun... Sepertinya Ikari-kun mulai sesak nafas..."

"Ah, gomenasai... Aku tadi sama sekali nggak bermaksud..." ujar Kaworu, menyesali apa yang ia lakukan pada Shinji.

"Daijoubu...", balas Shinji sambil tersenyum simpul, "Aah... Ngomong-ngomong, tumben hari ini kau berangkat pagi, Horaki-chan?"

"Hari ini aku dipaksa Ibu untuk berangkat bareng... Lalu, dijalan aku melihat kalian berdua... Aku meminta diturunkan di sini akhirnya..." balas Hikari dengan wajah riang.

"Ooh..." Kaworu dan Shinji cuma bisa melongo.

"Eeh... Kayaknya kita baru jalan bareng-bareng, deh..."

"Ada apa, Horaki-chan?"

"Kita sudah sampai sekolah..." ujar Hikari sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan megah yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari posisi mereka.

"Benar juga, ya..." ujar Shinji, tak berkedip.

"Kira-kira petugas Tata Usaha sudah _stand by_ belum, ya? Aku harus segera melunasi SPP bulan ini..." tanya Hikari panik.

"Sepertinya sudah..." gumam Shinji.

"Kalimat yang benar itu seharusnya, bukan sepertinya..." Kaworu meralat apa yang diucapkan Shinji.

"Eeh...?"

"Aah.. Ikari-kun, Nagisa-kun, sepertinya aku harus buru-buru ke Tata Usaha sekarang! Aku duluan, ya!" ujar Hikari sambil mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

Tubuh sang Ketua Kelas perlahan menghilang, seperti apa yang dicetuskan oleh seorang ilmuwan dari zaman dahulu. Kaworu dan Shinji masih berjalan santai, sebelum akhirnya Shinji memasang panik lagi setelah melihat ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding sekolah mereka.

"Umm… Sepertinya kita harus segera bergegas, Shinji-kun…" ujar Kaworu setengah berbisik.

"Ah, iya.", Shinji tersentak kaget, "Lewat sini, Kaworu-kun…"

Mereka berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan si ketua kelas. Tepat di depan mereka terlihat sebuah lorong dengan pembatas berupa pintu besi. Shinji menerobos pembatas itu disusul Kaworu di belakangnya. Dan tepat di dalam pembatas itu, terbentang sebuah gedung panjang berlantai tiga. Ya, itulah asrama sekolah. Yang konon katanya menyimpan sejuta cerita misteri penuh kengerian, tapi Shinji sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Inikah gedung asramanya?" Tanya Kaworu.

"Yep. Kamarku ada di lantai dua." Jawab Shinji.

"Hmm… Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Shinji menoleh ke arah Kaworu, kemudian membuang pandangannya jauh-jauh ke langit.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu…"

"Ano, Shinji-kun…"

"?", Shinji kembali menoleh ke arah Kaworu, "Doushite?"

"Rasanya aku jadi ingin tinggal di asrama juga, deh!"

"Lho? Nanti kakakmu bagaimana, Kaworu-kun?"

"Biasanya rumahku menjadi _basecamp_. Aku gak perlu khawatir _nee-san_ kenapa-kenapa."

Shinji menapakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama menuju kamarnya. Untuk mencapai lokasi yang diinginkan, mereka harus melewati serangkaian anak tangga, dan bersyukur jika mereka tidak bertemu dengan senior yang 'kejam'. Jika iya, maka salah satu dari mereka pasti akan mendapatkan sanksi yang lumayan menguras batin dan fisik dari si senior itu.

"Dari sini masih jauh, ya?" Tanya Kaworu lagi.

"Nggak, kok.", Shinji menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada riang, "Nah, di sini…"

Shinji merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam lubang kunci kamarnya. Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan mengekspos kamar Shinji –yang luar biasa tertata rapih untuk ukuran kamar anak laki-laki. Shinji kemudian mempersilahkan Kaworu untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Maaf, kamarku agak kecil." Ujar Shinji.

"Iya, gak pa-pa kok." Balas Kaworu sambil memandang sekitar kamar Shinji.

"Ano, silahkan duduk! Karena di sini perabotnya terbatas, kau boleh duduk di ranjangku."

"Hai. Arigatou, Shinji-kun…"

Shinji langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang lagi-lagi muncul di pipinya. Diletakkannya tas yang masih berisi buku pelajaran kemarin di atas meja belajar, lalu ia keluarkan satu per satu. Dibukanya laci tempat ia menyimpan buku pelajarannya, kemudian mengeluarkan buku yang seharusnya ia bawa hari ini dengan cepat agar Kaworu tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Setelah beberapa menit penuh kesunyian, gema suara Kaworu membuat suasana kembali 'aktif'.

"Kau suka melukis, Shinji-kun?"

"Aah!", Shinji refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Ka-kaworu-kun melihatnya?"

"Menurutku lukisan ini sangat indah. Sederhana, tapi kaya akan makna.", Puji Kaworu sambil menatap ke dinding tempat lukisan itu tersanggah, "Siapa orang yang kau lukis itu, Shinji-kun?"

"Umm…", raut wajah Shinji perlahan berubah, "Itu ibuku…"

Kaworu sangat memahami raut wajah Shinji untuk saat ini. Ia segera menghampiri Shinji yang kini terduduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

"Hontou ni gomenasai, Shinji-kun… Aku…"

"Gak pa-pa, kok. Kalau melihat lukisan ibu rasanya sedih sekali.", keluh Shinji, "Aku sangat merindukannya…"

"Ibumu tidak pernah menengokmu?"

"Dia… Sudah meninggal… Waktu aku masih kecil… Begitu kata ayah…"

"Aku benar-benar prihatin mendengarnya…", Kaworu melandaikan tangannya di atas bahu Shinji, "Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf, ya?"

"Iya…" balas Shinji dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lalu… Kau tinggal sendirian di kamar ini? Tiap kamar memiliki dua ranjang bukan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Nggak ada yang tinggal sekamar denganku." Jawab Shinji, lagi-lagi dengan wajah murung.

"Nggak sepi?"

"Sebenarnya sih begitu… Tapi karena terbiasa, aku nggak ngerasain apapun…"

"Itu bukan karena kamu terbiasa."

Shinji menoleh kebingungan ke arah Kaworu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kadang-kadang orang menimbun kebohongan atas dirinya sendiri. Mereka beranggapan kalau mereka terbiasa, mereka pasti bisa. Tapi bagiku, untuk kasusmu itu adalah keterpaksaan. Benar begitu, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji terdiam sebentar. Batinnya sedang mengolah rangkaian kata yang rumit tadi, dengan bantuan akal sehatnya.

"Benarkah begitu, Kaworu-kun?"

Kaworu mendekatkan dirinya pada sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedang 'galau' di sampingnya itu, kemudian memandanginya dengan tatapan serius –sekaligus 'menyamankan'.

"Nggak ada orang yang terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang buruk. Mereka hanya terpaksa. Sama halnya dengan dirimu…"

Shinji hanya tertunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang kutanya sekali lagi.", Kaworu menghela nafas panjang, "Apa kau nggak mau punya teman?"

"Tentu saja aku mau…" jawab Shinji dengan suara tertahan.

"Kalau kau mau punya teman, berarti apa yang kukatakan semuanya benar, Shinji-kun. Kau cuma terpaksa…"

Shinji mengernyitkan dahinya, berbarengan dengan tangan Kaworu yang meremas bahunya pelan. Ia perlahan menoleh ke arah orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura bisa. Padahal sebenarnya kau sendiri tersiksa bukan?", desak Kaworu, "Pasti pernah terlintas di pikiranmu 'kalau saja begini, tapi karena keadaannya begini mau diapakan lagi?'. Itulah yang membuatmu semakin betah dengan kesepian."

"Tapi… Apakah dengan keinginanku untuk memiliki teman, berarti aku ingin lepas dari kesepian?"

"Kau sendiri pasti bisa menjawabnya, Shinji-kun…"

"Eeh?"

"Makanya… Supaya kau nggak kesepian, ajaklah aku untuk tinggal di sini bersamamu…" goda Kaworu.

Wajah Shinji spontan berubah jadi merah, semerah benda apapun yang ada di dunia. Sementara Kaworu hanya tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

"Jangan diambil serius…Kau ini mudah terbawa suasana. Kalau tegang terus-terusan nggak enak, kan?"

"I-iya…"

"Ah, ya. Tapi… Pikirkan juga baik-baik kata-kataku yang tadi, ya…" pinta Kaworu pada Shinji.

"Haruskah…?"

"Yaa, tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga nggak pa-pa, sih… Aku cuma nggak mau lihat sahabatku kenapa-kenapa ke depannya…"

"Sahabat…? Kau menganggapku… Sahabat?" Tanya Shinji ragu.

"Ya, sahabat. Nggak boleh, ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu… Aku hanya ragu… Aku takut nanti aku malah berbalik menjauhimu, demi kepentinganku sendiri…"

Kaworu tersenyum simpul.

"Satu lagi jawaban yang kudengar dari dirimu, Shinji-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kau terlalu berpikir dirimu egois… Kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…"

Shinji terdiam.

"Kau bilang mau punya teman, kan?"

"Iya, tapi hanya teman…"

"Kau tahu bagaimana posisi sahabat, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji menggeleng pelan.

"Aku nggak tahu pastinya…"

"Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu karena aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Itu saja…"

"Tapi kenapa…?"

"Karena kau membutuhkannya…"

Pupil Shinji melebar dari ukurannya semula. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru meluap dari dalam hatinya. Dari dalam tubuhnya, yang mungkin adalah aura yang selama ini terpendam dalam. Ia merasa lebih hidup, lebih nyata. Seperti ia benar-benar eksis di dunia ini, bukan di dunia mimpi.

"Nah, mulai sekarang kita sahabatan, ya?" ujar Kaworu seraya menawarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"I-iya…", balas Shinji senang, "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku. Kau adalah sahabatku yang pertama."

"Ehehehee… Kalau ada apa-apa yang mengganjal, cerita saja, ya?"

"Iya… Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak…"

"Nggak usah berterimakasih… Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Shinji-kun."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Nggak usah dipikirkan… Sekarang kita harus segera ke kelas, kalau tidak nanti kita bakal disangka telat, lho."

"Astaga… Aku lupa…", Shinji spontan bangkit dari duduknya, "Tunggu beberapa menit lagi ya, Kaworu-kun!"

Kaworu lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil. Ya, tapi meskipun kecil, hal ini membawa pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi Shinji. Dalam hatinya, Kaworu mengucapkan rangkaian-rangkaian kalimat yang cocok untuk situasi saat itu. _Harusnya kau tahu Shinji-kun... Kalau rasa kesepian berasal dari keinginanmu untuk memisahkan diri dengan orang lain. Semua orang sayang padamu, tapi kau tak pernah peduli karena ketakutanmu sendiri. Ketakutanmu untuk mencampakkan satu persatu dari mereka. Tapi, yang lebih penting lagi, rasa takut memiliki energi yang lebih kuat untuk diwujudkan. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin apa yang kau takutkan itu akan terjadi. Aku berbuat begitu karena..._

_~chapter 3 FiN~_

_BGM yang didengar berulang-ulang selama penulisan fict ini:  
>1. 2ne1 - I am the best<br>2. Yui - TOKYO  
>3. Teresa Teng - Yue Liang Dai Biao Wo De Xin (The Moon Represents My Heart)<br>4. Teresa Teng - Watashini wa Dekinai_

_a/n Ditambah dengan kegalauan author atas first love-nya, menjadi penyebab lemotnya peng-apdetan fict ini di samping larut demo ekskul dan jualan pulsa -"  
>segala kesalahan ketik di sini, sekali lagi author mohooooon maaaaaf... ,<br>_


	4. Friday, Just Friday ?

An Evangelion Fanfiction

"KiSEKi"

Pair: Kaworu x Shinji

Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort

* * *

><p>an: Akhirnya setelah beberapa taun hiatus *lebeh* akhirnya bisa ngapdet chapter 4 dengan waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya :D

mohon maap kalo lama apdetnya~

soalnya saya lagi sibuk ngejemur badan di lapangan siang-siang bolong =="

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan kembali kepada orang dan benda yang sama, dan juga dukungan kawan-kawan yang sangat menantikan fict ini *plak*

Dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penpik ini, saya kembali menghaturkan terimakasih! Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Yang punya… Bukan saya~ XD

Anime dan manga hanyalah milik GAINAX dan ormas-ormasnya…

Summary: Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar kurang penting sekalipun dapat membuka hati dan pikiran seseorang…

* * *

><p>Day 4: Friday, Just Friday ?<p>

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Shinji dan Kaworu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh warga-warganya yang sedang sibuk piket kelas. Agar tidak mengganggu beberapa teman mereka yang sedang sibuk menyapu kelas, mereka langsung gerak cepat ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Baka Shinji…", dengus Asuka kesal dari mejanya, "Ke mana saja kau, heh? Aku pinjam tugas matematikamu!"

"Ano… Gomen, Asuka…", Shinji meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, "A-aku…"

Asuka hanya melotot tajam ke arah Shinji.

"Cepat! Mana bukunya!" bentak Asuka seraya memukul meja Shinji kencang-kencang.

Shinji memasang muka panik sambil mengamankan tasnya dari cengkraman kuku-kuku tangan Asuka yang tajam. Perlahan-lahan Shinji membuka resleting tasnya, dan mengambil buku tulis bersampul merah tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya… Tapi…

**BATS!**

"He?"

Kaworu keburu mengambil buku itu sebelum Asuka menyergapnya, dan menyalin seluruh jawaban Shinji ke bukunya.

"Anak baru?", dengus Asuka lagi, "Kau mau cari gara-gara, heh!"

Tangan Asuka yang terkenal 'ringan' spontan melayang melintasi udara menuju wajah Kaworu. Beruntung dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya, Kaworu dengan sukses menangkis serangan Asuka yang bisa dibilang anarkis itu.

"A-apa…?"

"Seorang gadis cantik sepertimu tidak pantas bertindak kasar seperti itu, terlebih pada seorang anak laki-laki…" ujar Kaworu ramah.

"Hei! Aku gak butuh nasihatmu!" gertak Asuka sambil mengambil ancang-ancang keduanya.

Sebuah 'bogem mentah' melayang dari tangan Asuka yang lainnya, dan lagi-lagi sukses ditangkis oleh cowok berambut perak itu, yang membuat Asuka tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh ke lantai –meskipun akhirnya ia benar-benar terjatuh, dan membuat sebuah 'pemandangan' yang menyenangkan bagi mereka yang menikmatinya.

"He-hei…", Kensuke segera mengambil kameranya, "Asuka hari ini memakai celana motif polkadot pink!"

"Heeh?" Shinji spontan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Brengsek kau, Kensuke!", Asuka segera bangkit dan mengalihkan bogem mentahnya ke arah Kensuke, "Pakaian dalamku itu bukan untuk dipertontonkan, bodoh!"

"Kau sendiri yang menunjukkannya…" celetuk Touji, watados. Dan akhirnya langsung disambut oleh tamparan panas di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"K-kau anak baru…", Asuka memberatkan suaranya, "Lihat saja nanti! Aku tidak takut padamu!"

Tak lama, Uchi-sensei berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia melangkah masuk dan segera menghampiri Asuka yang sedang bersungut-sungut di depan Kaworu.

"Soryu Asuka Langley. Aku harap kau tidak mengulangi perbuatan kasarmu pada Nagisa." Ujarnya tegas.

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok! Dia yang mulai duluan!" tuding Asuka.

"Semua sudah tahu kau seperti apa. Sekarang, ikut aku ke ruang bimbingan!"

Asuka lagi-lagi cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Ia menuruti perkataan Uchi-sensei. Setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan beberapa 'kata mutiara' untuk Shinji, ia langsung berlari menyusul guru yang konon terkenal _killer_ itu.

"Dasar pecundang. Kau, Baka Shinji…"

Sepersekian detik setelah kejadian itu, kelas kembali tenang. Beberapa siswa telah selesai melaksanakan piket, dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Shinji duduk termenung di kursinya. Sementara Kaworu sibuk dipuji-puji oleh gerombolan _three idiots_ –minus Shinji tentunya, bersama dengan Sang Ketua Kelas.

"Nee, anak baru. Kau hebat bisa menentang si 'kepala api' itu." Puji Touji.

"Sebelumnya nggak ada yang berani sama dia, lho.", tambah Kensuke, "Ditambah lagi nasibnya Shinji itu. Terkadang aku kasihan olehnya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Shinji? Ia ada masalah dengan… Soryu?" Tanya Kaworu.

"Haah…", Hikari menghela nafas, "Kau tidak lihat insiden tadi pagi? Itulah salah satu contoh kelakuan buruk Soryu."

"Hmm…"

"Tapi, dia orang yang baik, kok. Hanya saja dia agak sulit bersosialisasi…" tutur Hikari lagi.

"Iya…", Kaworu memandangi punggung Shinji yang membelakanginya, "Tapi dia nggak akan dendam padaku, kan?"

"Kurasa tidak…" celetuk Kensuke sambil tertawa kecil, dan akhirnya disusul oleh kedua rekannya yang lain.

Pandangan Kaworu terus tertuju pada Shinji yang sama sekali tidak menengok ke belakang setelah insiden tadi. Muncul sebersit penafsiran di benak Kaworu tentang apa yang anak itu pikirkan. Mungkin sedikit penyesalan, karena ia terlalu ikut campur masalah cowok manis berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Gomen…" gumamnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

_Setelah ini aku gak akan punya teman lagi… Padahal aku sengaja begitu, supaya mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi kalau begini… Lama-lama aku akan dijauhi… Dijauhi lagi seperti dulu… Aku nggak mau…_

Shinji bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan luntang-lantung seperti orang linglung. Sedikit sekali yang menyadari menghilangnya Shinji dari dalam kelas, kecuali Kaworu. Kaworu akhirnya menyusul Shinji, dengan alasan yang 'aneh' namun logis bagi teman-teman barunya itu. Laki-laki berambut perak ini sempat tersasar di beberapa persimpangan, ia sukses menemukan Shinji yang sedang sendirian duduk di tengah taman.

"Shinji-kun!"

Shinji menengok dengan tatapan hampa ke arah Kaworu. Dan menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedari tadi ia lakukan –menutup diri dengan iPod-nya.

"Aku…"

"Nggak pa-pa, kok…" ujar Shinji seraya melepas _headset_-nya.

"Dengarkan, Shinji. Aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya tidak suka tingkahnya padamu…"

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu, kan?"

Kaworu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu, nggak pa-pa. Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujar Shinji pelan.

Perlahan, senyum mengembang di wajah Kaworu. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan sedikitpun, Kaworu menggenggam salah satu tangan Shinji dan berbagi senyumannya pada anak yang sedang murung di sebelahnya.

"Pokoknya, kalau ada yang mengganjal kau harus cerita padaku. Oke?"

"Baiklah…", senyum mengembang di wajah Shinji sekarang, "Arigatou, Kaworu-kun…"

* * *

><p><em>"Mohon perhatian bagi ibu-bapak guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas, pengumuman bagi seluruh siswa-siswi, untuk hari ini setelah jam istirahat ruangan kelas akan disterilkan. Sekali lagi, setelah jam istirahat nanti, seluruh ruang kelas akan dikosongkan. Terima kasih."<em>

Pengumuman di pengeras suara tadi membuat seluruh murid VIII.2 kalang kabut. Antara senang atau panik, atau semacamnya. Mereka hanya bisa meluapkannya dengan teriakan-teriakan yang sukses membuat suasana kelas semakin tidak karuan.

Sebentar lagi adalah bel istirahat. Dan semuanya sangat menanti-nantikan saat itu.

**TENG-NONG! TENG-NONG!**  
>Seluruh murid berteriak lebih histeris setelah bel tersebut verdering dengan nyaringnya. Spontan satu per satu mereka berlarian melesat keluar kelas, sambil bersorak-sorai penuh kemenangan. Satu, dua, tiga murid tersisa, hingga akhirnya hanya ada Shinji dan Kaworu di dalam kelas yang kini hampa itu. Dari tempat duduknya, Kaworu berjalan menghampiri Shinji yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya.<p>

"Nee, Shinji-kun."

"Aah… Doushite, Kaworu-kun?"

"Apakah kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan keliling sekolah? Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Astaga! Aku hampir lupa!", Shinji segera memasukkan buku terakhir di mejanya, "Maaf!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas, dan melintasi koridor yang semuanya nyaris tidak terlihat satupun orang yang lewat. Seluruh lorong dan koridor yang saling terhubung, semuanya lengang. Mungkin semua murid sudah pulang, atau entah mereka pergi ke mana. Yang jelas, mereka tidak mungkin diculik alien.

Berjalan beberapa kelas dari kelas VIII.2, terdapat tangga yang menuju ke lantai 2. Shinji yang kini sedang beralih profesi menjadi seorang _guide _ dadakan untuk Kaworu, dengan singkat namun padat menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang ada di lantai 2. Terutama perpustakaan, karena itu adalah salah satu tempat yang Shinji sukai. Perjalanan berlanjut ke beberapa ruangan yang ada di lantai 1, termasuk laboratorium, dan gudang yang menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya, yang bersebelahan dengan WC anak perempuan. Tentunya, sambil meng-_guide_, mereka ngalor-ngidul seputar kehidupan mereka, baik yang aneh-aneh maupun tidak. Sampai akhirnya, sepasang mata merah Kaworu terpaku pada sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dibanding kelasnya, yang terletak di antara ruang guru dan UKS.

"Nah, kalau yang itu ruang musik."

"Hmm… Sepertinya menarik…" gumam Kaworu.

"Eeh? Kalau kau tertarik, setiap hari Sabtu ekstrakurikuler musik biasanya berlatih di sini. Aku bisa mendaftarkanmu pada Irina-sensei kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah?", Kaworu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga ikut ekstrakurikuler musik?"

"Yep. Aku ada di posisi _cello_." Aku Shinji malu-malu.

"Suatu saat kita pasti bisa _duet_ bersama, ya!"

"Uhm… Mu-mungkin…", balas Shinji dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "Ah iya. Aku mau menunjukkan satu tempat lagi padamu."

"Ke mana?"

"Ikut sajalah…" kata Shinji bersemangat, sambil menarik tangan Kaworu.

Dari situ, baik dari kedua pihak mulai merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak beres…

* * *

><p>"Biasanya, kalau ada jam kosong aku selalu ke sini."<p>

"Sugoi desu, ne… Dari sini semuanya kelihatan!" puji Kaworu.

"Selain itu, di sini tidak panas seperti di kelas. Tempat ini seperti nggak pernah kehabisan pasokan udara segar."

Shinji duduk menyender pada tembok terdekat darinya, disusul Kaworu. Shinji mengubek-ubek isi tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebungkus _cookies_ coklat bertabur _chocochip_ yang terlihat menggoda. Ia membuka kemasan makanan ringan itu, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kaworu.

"Ini. Untuk cemilan."

"Ahahaha… Kau tau saja aku suka ngemil…" aku Kaworu sambil mengambil sepotong_cookies._

"Kalau begitu _timing_-nya tepat, ya?"

Mereka tertawa. Menertawakan apa yang baru saja mereka katakan. Lepas, selepas apa yang mereka inginkan, terutama bagi Shinji. Ia merasa terlepas dari segala yang membebaninya, di sisi Kaworu. Orang yang baru ia kenal. Tapi, apa secepat itukah orang baru dapat membuka hatinya? Sepertinya Shinji belum menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Shinji-kun…"

"Iya?"

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Umm… Silahkan… Ada apa?"

"Aku ragu ini menyinggungmu atau tidak…" Kaworu tertawa kecil.

"He?", Shinji batal menggigit _cookies_ yang barusan ia ambil, "Memangnya pertanyaannya aneh?"

"Mungkin…"

Kaworu kini menghadap ke arah Shinji duduk. Spontan Shinji yang tadinya sedang santai, mendadak membetulkan posisi duduknya. Tegak, agar ia mudah bernafas. Kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kaworu dan berbuntut asma-nya kumat.

"Ano… Shinji-kun. Apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Eeh? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Nggak boleh, ya?" Tanya Kaworu lagi, dengan _style_ yang –sumpah, mempesonakan Shinji bila dilihat dari sudut manapun.

"Uhm… Itu…", Shinji menundukkan kepalanya, "Ada, kok… Tapi mungkin ia nggak suka padaku…"

"Lho? Kenapa? Dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Bukan… Mungkin karena aku terlalu berharap…"

"Hmm… Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau saja ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?"

"Aku nggak pernah terpikir yang seperti itu…", Shinji tertawa menyindir dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin nggak bakal ada yang suka padaku…"

Kaworu prihatin mendengar jawaban dari orang yang sukses membuat pikirannya menggalau saban pagi hingga malam itu. Sosok yang menjawab pertanyaannya begitu polos, ia tidak pernah melihat poin lain dari dirinya. Yang membuat ia menarik. Yang membuat ia dicintai. Ya, dicintai.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu, Shinji-kun…"

"?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang orang pikirkan tentangmu…"

_Eeh…? Kenapa ini…?  
>Mata itu, bukan seperti yang biasanya. Aku… Lebih menyukai yang seperti ini. Tapi tunggu. Menyukai?<em>

"Begini, Shinji-kun… Sepertinya kasus kita hampir serupa…" tambah Kaworu.

"Benarkah?"

"Bedanya, kalau kau menyukai Ayanami. Iya, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu!" Shinji terlonjak kaget.

Kaworu hanya tersenyum penuh arti yang tidak bisa Shinji cerna dengan baik maksud dan tujuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca semuanya tentang orang yang kukenal. Selama itu terlihat dari air mukanya, selama itulah aku tahu segalanya."

Shinji diam menyimak perkataan Kaworu.

"Tapi…", Kaworu mendongakkan kepalanya jauh ke atas, "Aku nggak akan pernah tahu apa yang orang itu pikirkan terhadapku. Karena aku nggak bisa membaca semuanya, yang tersirat dalam benaknya…"

* * *

><p>Shinji berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Kadang ke kanan, kadang ke kiri. Kadang ia terbangun, terduduk dan termenung menatap cahaya bulan di luar sana. Pikirannya terganggu, terusik, entah oleh apa. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, hingga akhirnya Ochiai-senpai membuka pintu kamarnya.<p>

"Ikari…"

"Ha-hai, senpai! Doushite?"

"Ada telpon untukmu. Dari Nagisa."

_Be-benarkah?_

"I-iya… Baiklah senpai."

Shinji keluar kamarnya menuju ruang tamu, tempat telepon tadi berdering. Diangkatnya telepon itu. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara lembut milik Kaworu –tidak selembut biasanya.

"_Sepertinya nee-san mengizinkanku tinggal di asrama."_

"Benarkah? Syukurlah…" ujar Shinji tergagap.

_ "Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Jangan tidur malam-malam, ya… Shinji-kun. Mata ashita."_

"Hai. Arigatou, Kaworu-kun…"

Telpon ditutup, dan sesuatu datang tiba-tiba kembalimengusik Shinji. Batin dan pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia kembali bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setibanya di kamar, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ia gumamkan…

"Aku ini kenapa…?"

* * *

><p>an chappie 4 apdet :D  
>gomen ada banyak typo, buru-buru sih!<br>jangan lupa RnR, yaaaw~  
>arigatou!<p> 


	5. Little by Little

An Evangelion Fanfiction

"KiSEKi"

Pair: Kaworu x Shinji

Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort

a/n: Akhirnya author tergoda buat apdet penpik di bulan puasa~  
>*martil*<br>yaaaak~  
>inilah chapter 5~<br>*nyengir penuh kemenangan*

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan kembali kepada orang dan benda yang sama, dan juga dukungan kawan-kawan yang sangat menantikan fict ini *plak*

Dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penpik ini, saya kembali menghaturkan terimakasih! Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author!

DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Yang punya… Bukan saya~ XD<p>

Anime dan manga hanyalah milik GAINAX dan ormas-ormasnya…

Summary: Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar kurang penting sekalipun dapat membuka hati dan pikiran seseorang…

* * *

><p>Day 5: Little by Little<p>

Kaworu meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya semula. Ia tersenyum simpul seraya memejamkan matanya. Telinganya fokus pada suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya akan berlanjut, ya… Kaa-chan…" gumam Fumiko.

Kaworu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakak perempuannya itu. Matanya kini menatap lirih tepat ke arah mata gadis itu.

"Kurasa begitu…_Nee-san_…"

Keesokan paginya, Shinji merasa amat sangat mengantuk karena ia hanya bisa menggunakan waktu optimalnya untuk tidur selama 3 jam. Perlahan, Shinji _ngeluyur_ dari asrama menuju ruang kelasnya, dengan mata yang separuh terbuka.

"_Ohayou_…" ujar Shinji lesu.

Toji, Kensuke beserta Hikari yang saat itu berada di kelas otomatis memasang wajah heran lantaran melihat Shinji yang secara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah yang nyaris melas seperti itu. Begitu Shinji melemparkan tasnya ke atas meja, ke-3 orang tadi buru-buru mengerubungi Shinji dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"_Nee_, ada apa? Lemas sekali hari ini?" Tanya Hikari dengan nada cemas.

"Kau semalam kehabisan makan malam?" tuduh Toji, asbun.

"Jangan-jangan kau kemarin nembak Ayanami?" tuduh Kensuke, gak kalah rusuh.

Tapi, sayangnya semua pertanyaan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Shinji. Ia memilih rebahan di meja yang sebenarnya, tidak muat untuk dijadikan tempat rebahan. Ke-3 orang ini saling mengangkat bahu mereka dan kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Sebelum akhirnya, Hikari memergoki Kaworu masuk ke dalam kelas, dan secara spontan 'menyebut' nama orang yang baru masuk itu.

"Aaa~ Nagisa-kun!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_" tutur pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Tatapan Kaworu terpaku kepada sosok Shinji yang saat itu sedang terkapar di mejanya sendiri. Dengan ekspresi yang sedikit khawatir, ia menanyakan perihal tepar-nya Shinji kepada sang ketua kelas.

"_Ano…_ Apa yang terjadi dengan Shinji-kun…?"

"Umm… Itu…"

"Kurasa kemarin Ikari 'nembak' Ayanami, dan ditolak!" celetuk Kensuke tidak pada tempatnya.

Spontan Toji dan Hikari menatap penuh amarah kepada si sok tau berkacamata itu. Toji yang merasa ini akan menjadi masalah yang luar biasa berat bila dilanjutkan, langsung menyeret Kensuke ke luar kelas dan menceramahinya dengan berbagai macam bahasa. Sementara Hikari mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana saat itu, dengan obrolan basa-basi.

"Jangan didengarkan… Dia memang suka begitu…" ujar Hikari dengan senyum andalannya.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa, kok," balas Kaworu singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke ruang guru dulu, ya! Aku ada sedikit urusan di sana…"

Hikari berlalu secepat kilat meninggalkan kelas. Yang tersisa hanya Kaworu dan Shinji di dalamnya. Shinji sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Kaworu saat itu sudah berada di kelas –dan mungkin pulas tertidur. Kaworu memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di bangku kosong yang ada di depan Shinji.

"Shinji-kun…?" Kaworu sedikit mengguncang tubuh Shinji yang tengah tertidur.

Tapi, belum ada rekasi yang signifikan dari orang yang dimaksud.

"_Nee…_ Shinji-kun…"

Terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari arah Shinji. Shinji akhirnya bangun, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi, sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang silau karena baru bangun tidur.

"!", Shinji tersentak secara tiba-tiba, "Ka-kaworu-kun!"

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan, ya?"

"Umm…", Shinji kembali mengusap-usap matanya, "Semalam aku insomnia…"

"Kau punya penyakit insomnia? Memangnya kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Sebenarnya _nggak _ada, sih… Tapi ada sesuatu yang bikin aku _nggak_ bisa tidur…" tutur Shinji.

Mendengar itu, Kaworu bertanya-tanya dalam hati kecilnya. Ia langsung meninggalkan Shinji yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Dadanya bergemuruh, bagaikan bedug yang dipukul oleh ratusan orang. _Benarkah yang tadi itu?_

* * *

><p>"Kaworu-kun!"<p>

Shinji segera menghampiri Kaworu yang tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah ramainya koridor saat pulang sekolah. Pemandangan yang didapati Shinji tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Kaworu terlihat sedikit murung dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

"_Doushite,_ Kaworu-kun?" sekarang gantian Shinji yang dibikin cemas gak karuan.

"_Iie_… _Nggak_ ada apa-apa, kok…", jawab Kaworu dengan nada datar, "Langsung ke asrama?"

"Umm… Tadinya sih begitu… Tapi aku melihatmu sendirian di sini. Kupikir kau tidak ada barengan…"

"_Sou desune,_" Kaworu tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu aku boleh minta tolong? Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan, Shinji-kun."

"Boleh, kok. Minta tolong apa?"

"Hari ini aku harus minta form ke Ochiai-senpai. Mau tidak mau harus hari ini aku mendapatkan form-nya."

"Form untuk registrasi tinggal di asrama?"

"Yep. Benar sekali.", Kaworu menunjukkan ibu jarinya tepat di depan wajah Shinji, "Lusa kakakku akan dinas, setidaknya besok form-nya sudah ditanda-tangani olehnya."

"Hmm… Begitu, ya," Shinji membenarkan tali tasnya yang miring, "Kau benar-benar jadi tinggal di asrama?"

Kaworu melirik dengan tatapan sedikit 'nakal' ke arah Shinji. Membuat wajah pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu merona secara berangsur-angsur.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa dengan ucapanku sendiri, Shinji-kun…"

Shinji hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menutupi rona wajahnya itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang memanggil nama Shinji jauh di belakang sana. Akhirnya kedua sejoli ini menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"_Nee, chotto matte, _Ikari!"

"Panjang umur… Itu Ochiai-senpai…"

"Nah, kau sekelas dengan Nagisa, bukan?" Tanya Ochiai-senpai terengah-engah.

"_Ano_… Aku Nagisa," celetuk Kaworu, "Aku ingin mengambil form registrasi-nya hari ini."

"Syukurlah… Aku tidak usah repot-repot mencari lagi," ujar Ochiai-senpai seraya mengobrak-abrik isi _file_-nya, "_Kore_. Kalau bisa sepulang sekolah langsung di isi, ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai_."

Ochiai-senpai berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Kaworu sendiri sibuk membolak-balik lembaran form tadi. Siapa tahu ada beberapa bagian yang bisa ia isi duluan, sehingga malam harinya ia tinggal memberikan sisanya pada kakaknya untuk diisi dan ditandatangani. Shinji hanya bisa melihat keadaan di sekitar mereka yang mulai terlihat sunyi senyap. Semua penghuni sekolah terutama para siswa sudah pulang, atau kembali ke asrama mereka.

"Kalau begini aku bisa tenang," celetuk Kaworu sambil memasukkan form tadi ke dalam tasnya, "_Ano_... Apa kau ada waktu, Shinji-kun?"

"Hn?", Shinji memasang tampang polosnya, "Umm... Sepertinya hari ini aku punya banyak waktu kosong..."

"Apa di sini ada kantin atau semacamnya? Hari ini aku ingin banyak bicara denganmu, Shinji-kun..."

Secara otomatis, wajah Shinji yang tadi sedang polos-polosnya memerah lagi. Gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut Kaworu, dan Shinji lagi-lagi cuma bisa ikut-ikutan tertawa, dengan rona wajah yang –mungkin tidak bisa menghilang kalau berhadapan dengan cowo yang identik dengan senyuman di wajahnya itu. Kedua 'bocah' ini kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, menuju kantin yang tadi sempat disinggung oleh Kaworu.

"Biasanya kalau sepulang sekolah, kantin penuh sesak oleh senior. Tapi karena ini akhir pekan, mereka sibuk beres-beres untuk kembali ke rumah." ujar Shinji, menjelaskan detail daur hidup di sekolah tempat mereka belajar.

Sejenak Kaworu mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Shinji. Tak lama muncul pertanyaan darinya, yang membuat Shinji memasang wajah termenung.

"Umm... Kau sendiri tidak ikut beres-beres?" tanya Kaworu dengan wajah yang sangat antusias.

Shinji terduduk di atas bangku panjang yang berada di sudut kantin –disusul Kaworu. Shinji menerawang ke langit yang terhampar luas di depannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pahit seraya menyenderkan diri di punggung bangku.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus kembali ke mana..."

"...", Kaworu turut mengubah raut wajahnya, "_Gomen_, Shinji-kun..."

"_Daijoubu_... Ini kenyataan yang aku hadapi, makanya aku _nggak_ boleh terlalu bergantung pada orang lain..."

Kaworu menghela nafas panjang.

"Di saat kau merasa sendirian karena tidak ada satupun orang yang kau sebut keluarga yang peduli padamu, pasti ada orang lain yang akhirnya menjadi keluarga bagimu. Itulah keluarga kedua, yang anggotanya kau tentukan sendiri..."

Shinji menoleh ke arah Kaworu dengan tatapan yang amat memilukan. Sampai-sampai batin Kaworu sendiri menjadi miris melihatnya –meskipun ia tidak mengungkapkannya secara langsung. Ingin rasanya Kaworu melakukan sesuatu yang 'lebih' untuk menentramkan hati orang yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Tapi, Kaworu tidak ingin terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin menentukan anggota keluargaku sendiri?" tanya Shinji, langsung pada intinya.

"Mudah saja. Kalau kau tidak mau, biarkan mereka yang akan merekrutmu sebagai anggota keluarga."

"Bagaimana caranya... Agar mereka mau menerimaku...?"

Kaworu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan pernah mengecewakan orang yang membantumu dalam menemukan jati dirimu. Kurasa cuma itu..."

Shinji mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih menerawang jauh ke awang-awang yang berhiaskan awan _cirrus_. Seolah banyak hal yang melintas di pikirannya, ia nyaris menelantarkan Kaworu yang sekarang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Hidupmu tidak semuanya berupa melodrama, kan?" goda Kaworu.

"Tapi kenyataannya?"

"Itu bukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Itu kenyataan yang kau buat sendiri... Kau yang menginginkannya begitu. Kalau dibiarkan, lama-lama kau tidak akan bisa berkembang."

"Begitu, ya...?", Shinji menundukkan kepalanya, "Bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah menyadari hal itu..."

"Lambat laun, keluarga itu akan datang dengan sendirinya kepadamu. Tenang saja!"

Seutas senyum terlukis di wajah Shinji. Ia tersenyum lega. Merasa bahwa pencerahan yang dibeberkan Kaworu secara singkat itu berhasil menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya dengan mudah. Dalam arti lain, semua kalimat tadi dapat ia cerna dengan baik, menjadi sebuah pembelajaran baru baginya.

"_Arigatou,_ Kaworu-kun... Kata-katamu itu akan selalu aku ingat."

"Lupa juga_ nggak_ pa-pa, kok. Yang penting, aku ingin melihat praktik nyatanya. Bukan betapa kuatnya ingatanmu atas kata-kataku itu."

"Akan aku coba..."

Suasana yang tadi kelam, sunyi dan dingin seketika itu juga menghangat. Pikiran Shinji tidak lagi melambung jauh, dan Kaworu berhasil mengusahakan apa yang sangat ingin ia lakukan. Sempat terjadi keheningan di antara mereka selama beberapa menit. Berbarengan dengan bertiupnya angin semilir, pertanyaan Kaworu kembali menghilangkan kesenggang-an mereka itu.

"_Ano..._ Shinji-kun?"

"?", "_Doushite_?"

"Kudengar kau 'nembak' Ayanami. Apa itu benar?"

Spontan Shinji menjadi rusuh-dadakan dengan rona wajah yang kali ini dapat disebut _overdosis_. Mendengar pertanyaan _simple_ itu Shinji langsung mengambil oksigen bebas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mencegah _asthma_-nya kumat.

"Ma-mana mungkin a-aku melakukan hal itu? A-aku _nggak_ punya keberanian besar untuk melakukannya!" aku Shinji, panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Shinji-kun. Memangnya kenapa kau _nggak_ berani? Bukannya kalau begitu rasa sukamu tidak akan tersampaikan, ya?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu...", Shinji tertunduk malu, "Itu..."

"Kau takut ditolak?"

Shinji mengangguk, masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Kaworu tertawa geli mendengar pengakuan Shinji yang blak-blakan itu.

"Ditolak itu termasuk respon juga, kan? Kenapa juga harus takut?"

"..."

"Setiap yang ada di dunia ini _nggak_ semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang kita mau. Kau pasti berpikir kalau ditolak itu berarti Ayanami tidak merespon perasaanmu, begitu?"

Shinji mengangguk lagi.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Bukankah lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau ia samasekali tidak menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'?"

"Ta-tapi demi apapun, aku belum menyatakan hal itu padanya!"

"Kalau belum berarti 'akan', ya?" kata Kaworu dengan nada menyindir.

Shinji langsung mati kutu begitu mendengar sindiran itu. Tingkahnya seketika itu juga berubah seperti robot, dengan wajah yang tegang penuh keringat. Mungkin yang tadi itu adalah efek ke-panikannya tadi.

"Kalau kabar itu tidak benar, baguslah... Aku turut lega mendengarnya..."

"Lho? Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Ayanami?"

"Kau ini mikir apa? Aku samasekali tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya."

Shinji dan Kaworu terdiam sejenak. Tapi, Kaworu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum yang mengandung makna ambigu bagi Shinji.

"Aku _nggak_ akan pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya..." tutur pemuda bermata merah itu.

"Kaworu-kun..."

"Lagi-lagi ngelantur... Maaf, ya. Aku jadi ngomong yang bukan-bukan..."

"...", "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Kaworu membulatkan pupil matanya. Ia menatap heran ke arah Shinji.

"Aku belum yakin, kau bisa terima dengan jawabanku nantinya. Kurahasiakan dulu, ya?"

"Err... Baiklah kalau begitu... Maaf aku terlalu mendesakmu..."

"Wajar, kok. Tiap orang pasti punya sifat ingin tahu."

Baik pemuda berambut kecoklatan maupun yang berambut keperakan itu sama-sama tertawa lepas diikuti oleh ricuh bunyi burung yang berkicau dari kejauhan. Setelah ngalor-ngidul selama beberapa jam di bangku itu, akhirnya Kaworu memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati koridor demi koridor yang lengang. Tibalah mereka di persimpangan menuju asrama. Tempat di mana mereka akan berpencar menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"Shinji-kun."

"_Hai. Doushite_, Kaworu-kun."

"Kalau ada sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku, ya."

"Eh?"

Kaworu menunjukkan sebuah bahasa isyarat, di mana isyarat itu berhenti tepat dengan telunjuk Kaworu yang menyentuh pipi Shinji. Perlahan wajah Shinji kembali memerah.

"Artinya, kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku. Karena aku _nggak_ mau terus-terusan melihat wajahmu murung seperti tadi."

"E-eh... I-iya..."

Kaworu kembali melukiskan sebuah busur di wajahnya. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shinji begitu saja. Kaworu perlahan menghilang ditelan bumi, tapi Shinji masih saja berdiam diri menatap hampa ke arah menghilangnya sosok bertubuh kurus-tinggi itu. Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju asramanya.

_Yang tadi itu... Juga waktu di kantin... Rasanya sejuk sekali, tapi sejuk yang ini nggak membuat dingin. Justru setelah sejuk itu lama-lama menjadi hangat, nyaman... Nyaman yang lama aku rindukan, mungkin aku sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Mendengar perkataan Kaworu-kun tadi dadaku terasa ringan. Lega sekali rasanya._

_Yang lebih aneh lagi... Entah tiap dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang diriku, jiwaku seperti terlepas dari tubuhku. Seram, memang. Tapi begitulah yang aku rasakan. Terlebih, setelah kejadian tadi, aku... Aku nggak mau hal itu berakhir... Aku ingin terus seperti itu. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi ini benar-benar, sedikit mengusikku. Kalau harus jujur, aku sendiri nggak tahu harus berkata apa._

"Yang seperti ini... Apakah namanya aku telah berkembang? Dari sebuah kepompong menjadi seekor kupu-kupu?"

_Kaworu-kun... Sedikit demi sedikit sepertinya, pikiranku mulai tertuju kepadanya. Aku nggak mau pikiran ini mengusikku, tapi di sisi lain tanpa sadarku hal itu terus muncul. Segala rasa nggak nyaman ini pertanda apa? Apakah kau bisa membantuku, Kaworu-kun?_

Dengan nada yang sedikit tercekat, dan pikiran yang kacau, sebuah nama terucap dari mulut dan batin Shinji berulang-ulang kali.

"Kaworu-kun..."


	6. A Reasonable Reason I

An Evangelion Fanfiction

KiSEKi, Chaptre 6.1

"A Reasonable Reason I"

Pair: Kaworu x Shinji

Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort

* * *

><p>an: Nebeng colong-colong ngupdate pas lagi sibuk ngerjain laporan sertijab :D  
>*martil*<br>yaaaak~  
>inilah chapter 6~<br>*nyengir nista di perpus*

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan kembali kepada orang dan benda yang sama, dan juga dukungan kawan-kawan yang sangat menantikan fict ini *plak*

Dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penpik ini, saya kembali menghaturkan terimakasih! Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author!

DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Yang punya… Bukan saya~ XD<p>

Anime dan manga hanyalah milik GAINAX dan ormas-ormasnya…

Summary: Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar kurang penting sekalipun dapat membuka hati dan pikiran seseorang…

* * *

><p><em>"Kadang-kadang sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal bisa menjadi masuk akal."<br>**-Hiruma Youichi, Eyeshield 21**_

Day 6: A Reasonable Reason

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Shinji mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang di luar sana. Shinji _keukeuh_ menarik selimutnya, menghindar dari bunyi ketukan yang tiada berhenti itu.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Kali ini Shinji merasa amat sangat jengkel. Ia terpaksa memecut tubuhnya untuk bangkit menghadapi orang yang mengganggu istirahat akhir pekannya.

"Iyaa… Tunggu sebentar…" keluh Shinji seraya mengambil kunci yang sengaja ia geletakkan di meja belajarnya.

Dengan mata setengah sayu, Shinji memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang yang semestinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Shinji begitu ia tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Shinji-kun," ujar sosok itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

Untuk sepersekian detik Shinji terdiam tidak merespon stimulus yang ada di depannya itu. Meskipun ada akhirnya Shinji memasang wajah panik yang sejadi-jadinya.

"Ka-kaworu-kun?"

* * *

><p>Shinji sibuk merapikan selimut dan tempat tidurnya, sementara Kaworu duduk di tempat tidur kosong di sebelah milik Shinji.<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang mau datang hari ini? Tahu begitu aku bisa siap-siap dulu, kan?" ujar Shinji grogi.

"Tadinya aku mau bilang, sih. Tapi…"

Secara tiba-tiba dada Shinji bergemuruh, dan desir aliran darahnya dapat ia rasakan mengalir secara kontinu di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Dan tanpa sebab, tubuhnya gemetar, terguncang.

"Tapi aku lebih suka kalau begini," lanjut Kaworu.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Kaworu tertawa kecil seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya memandang lurus ke langit-langit.

"Aku lebih suka Shinji yang seperti ini," tuturnya polos, langsung pada intinya –menusuk ke relung hati Shinji yang terdalam.

Shinji menundukkan kepalanya.

_Aku ini orang yang egois, yang senangnya merepotkan orang yang dekat denganku. Apakah yang seperti ini pantas untuk disukai?_

"Shinji-kun?"

"_Hai_?"

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku?"

"_Ano…_ Masalah itu…"

_Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bias menjawabnya. Padahal, hanya aku yang tahu…_

"Nee, Shinji-kun?"

"_Doushite,_ Kaworu-kun?" respon Shinji, "Ada yang bias kubantu?"

"Umm… Aku punya sedikit usul."

"Usul?"

Kaworu kini terduduk di atas ranjang yang letaknya berseberangan dengan milik Shinji.

"Bagaimana kalau ranjangnya kita dekatkan saja satu sama lain? Lalu, meja kecil ini diletakkan di sebelah pojoknya," ujar Kaworu, "Menurutmu?"

"Err… Lagipula kenapa harus didekatkan…?" tanya Shinji gemetar.

"_Nggak_ boleh, ya?"

"_A-ano_, bu-bukan begitu! A-aku…"

Sekilas tatapan mereka bertemu dalam satu titik, yang sama-sama direspon dengan aksi bengong missal oleh mereka berdua.

"Apa kau takut denganku?"

"Aku _nggak_ bilang begitu, kok!" Shinji terlihat salting, "Ma-maksudku, kenapa harus takut? Toh aku tidak menganggapmu orang jahat, kan?"

Kaworu menatap lirih ke arah Shinji, "Bukan itu."

"Eh?"

"Kau pasti menganggapku tidak etis, bukan? Tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaanku? Maupun tentang keingintahuanku tentangmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kali ini Shinji benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kaworu tadi. Perlahan rasa ngeri, dan khawatir saling beradu di benak Shinji. Tak ketinggalan ditambah dengan perasaan yang menentang semua pikiran negatif itu. Membuat Shinji semakin kalang kabut menyikapi semua yang ada di depan matanya, kini.

"_Gomen_. Aku bukan bermaksud membuatmu membenciku, atau apapun itu. Tapi, Shinji-kun. Apa kau percaya pada keajaiban?"

"?"

"Keajaiban itu bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal menjadi masuk akal."

_A-apa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa dia… Seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?  
>Apa dia mengerti perasaanku?<br>Yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu?_

* * *

><p>Terhitung sejak kedatangan Kaworu di tengah hari, akhirnya mereka sukses menyelesaikan kegiatan beres-beres mereka hari itu pada sore harinya. Sementara itu Shinji masih disibukkan dengan tirai yang terpasang di jendela yang terhubung dengan balkon kecil, dan Kaworu sedang memindahkan pakaian serta atributnya ke tempat yang semestinya.<p>

"Sepertinya hari ini sedikit gerah, ya?" Kaworu mengusap peluh yang mengucur di garis rahangnya.

"_Nggak_ seperti biasanya, lho. Aku juga heran entah kenapa bisa jadi panas begini."

"Di sini ada pemandian umumnya, kan?"

"Ada, kok. Di lantai bawah. Ada apa?"

"Nah, setelah ini kita mandi bersama, ya?" ajak Kaworu dengan polosnya, tanpa peduli apa reaksi Shinji setelah mendengarnya.

"Ma-mandi?"

"Yaa, hitung-hitung jalan-jalan sore. Hari ini asrama pasti tidak terlalu ramai, kan?"

"Umm… Yaa, baiklah…" ujar Shinji, menyetujui ajakan Kaworu.

Setibanya di pemandian umum, mereka tidak menemukan seorangpun yang berlalu-lalang untuk mandi. Hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama menyadari, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di tempat itu.

Mereka langsung menyusup ke ruang loker, dan seperti yang sebelumnya mereka temukan. Tidak ada siapapun yang ada di sana. Sekali lagi ditegaskan; hanya mereka berdua. Shinji berusaha untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada dengan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar hal ini tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang signifikan.

"Sepi, ya," celetuk Kaworu tiba-tiba.

"Benar-benar _nggak_ ada orang kecuali kita," tambah Shinji.

"Bukannya lebih baik begini? Kita jadi bias berlama-lama berendam, kan?"

Wajah Shinji memerah seperti biasanya. Tanpa disadari, Kaworu sudah membereskan barang-barangnya yang nanti akan ia simpan di loker. Intinya, Kaworu NYARIS saja melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu di hadapan Shinji. Shinji yang secara tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan itu, spontan mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera menyusul Kaworu membenahi barang-barangnya.

"Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku pergi mandi bersama dengan seseorang," tutur Kaworu seraya menutup lokernya.

Mendengar hal itu, Shinji langsung menanggapinya, "Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku."

"Kok bisa samaan begini, ya?" Tanya Kaworu iseng.

"Entahlah, aku juga _nggak_ tahu."

"Jangan dibawa serius, sekarang waktunya kita bersantai, kan?"

"Ehehe… _Gomen, ne_."

Jika dipaksa untuk jujur, sebenarnya Shinji sendiri semakin kalang kabut dengan munculnya ajakan Kaworu untuk mandi bersama tadi. Ia merasa ruang nafasnya semakin sempit, dan kian menyempit. Tapi dibalik itu semua ada sesuatu yang lain yang berkontradiksi dengan pernyataan di atas. Entah ia harus merasa senang, atau marah, atau bingung dan sebagainya. Di antara semua perasaan itu ada sekat yang memisahkan. Dan itu adalah sekat yang Shinji buat sendiri tanpa disadari olehnya.

Okeh, satu persatu pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya seiring dengan hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama dengan Kaworu. Pertama, kenapa ia bisa 'menjadi' akrab dengannya –yang baru ia kenal, disbanding dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang lebih dahulu ia kenal. Ini adalah _trending topic _yang paling sering menghantui Shinji dan sampai sekarangpun masih menjadi misteri. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk mengkaji jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, ia tetap tidak bisa memahaminya. Bahkan ia cenderung lebih labil pasca munculnya hal itu.

Kedua, apakah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kaworu hanyalah bertujuan untuk omong kosong belaka, atau ada maksud tertentu di balik semua itu –sebagaimana yang diragukan oleh Shinji sendiri. Pertanyaan ini juga selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Shinji. Pasalnya, semua pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang Kaworu cetuskan selalu berkaitan dengan Shinji, dan semua pernyataan –juga pertanyaan itu saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Dan tidak ketinggalan, pertanyaan serta pernyataan itu juga mengembangkan kelabilan dalam dirinya.

Ketiga, menyangkut seputar hal yang membatasi perasaan Shinji. Semuanya ini berkaitan dengan kelabilan, kegalau-an, dan sebangsanya. Yang sebenarnya jika ditelusur akan menjadi poin baru yang patut untuk dikupas lebih dalam. Jika di satu sisi ia merasa senang dengan adanya Kaworu, kenapa pula ia harus merasa patut menghindar darinya? Apakah Shinji sebenarnya menganggap Kaworu seperti kebanyakan temannya yang lain, atau karena ini untuk kepentingannya sendiri –yang selalu merasa takut untuk disakiti. Ada juga rasa nyaman yang dirasakan Shinji lewat segala tutur kata Kaworu. Pertanyaannya, ia nyaman karena itu menyemangatinya, atau karena ada energi lain yang diam-diam tersisip di dalamnya? Lalu, bukan berarti menutup kemungkinan Shinji menolak semua respon positif-nya untuk Kaworu. Besar kemungkinan karena rasa sukanya pada Rei –yang _notabene_ adalah perempuan.

Inilah inti dari pertanyaan yang, sungguh, menyiksa batin Shinji di tiap malam sebelum ia terbuai dalam mimpinya. _In fact,_ Shinji sempat menyukai Rei, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana respon Rei terhadapnya. Hal ini membuatnya semakin berhati-hati dalam bersikap, ditambah dengan kemampuan sosialnya yang buruk –yang berbuntut kegalauan pada Shinji. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kaworu muncul seperti membawa angin penyejuk bagi Shinji. Yang membuka mata Shinji, memperluas pemahamannya tentang kehidupan, memberikan pengertian baru bahwa dunia itu tidak sekecil yang ia kira –dengan asumsi kita bisa membuat dunia kita sendiri seluas yang kita mau, seperti yang Kaworu lakukan. Di sinilah Shinji sedang diuji. Antara sesuatu yang lama tapi statis, dan sesuatu yang baru tapi membawanya ke arah dinamis. Tak hanya itu, pemikiran Shinji-pun diperluas dengan pernyataan yang acap kali dikemukakan oleh Kaworu. Gelagat tersebut ditangkap dengan baik oleh Shinji dan membuatnya merenungi sesuatu yang –mungkin, tabu. Shinji-pun mengakui, ia merasa terhibur dengan adanya Kaworu, dan merasa nyaman senyaman ia saat bersama dengan Rei. Tapi, lambat laun kebersamaannya dengan Kaworu itu membuatnya mencetuskan pemikiran baru; _mereka tak sama_._ Kaworu adalah dirinya, dan Rei adalah dirinya. Dua pribadi yang sangat bertolak-belakang._Seiring dengan penelusuran Shinji, berakhirlah pada satu titik terang. Pada pernyataan antara hal masuk akal dan tidak masuk akal, terlintas di benak Shinji; _bila aku menganggap Kaworu dan Rei adalah __**SAMA**__, berarti bisakah perasaanku terhadap Rei disamakan dengan perasaanku kepada Kaworu? Meski aku tahu bahwa aku dan dia adalah sama__?_

"Kau sakit, Shinji-kun?" suara Kaworu menyadarkan Shinji dari lamunannya.

"_Nggak_, kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," balas Shinji.

"Apa kau yakin? Sudah dari tadi kuperhatikan kau diam-diam saja. Apa ada masalah?"

Shinji merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"…mungkin tepatnya bukan disebut masalah…" mulut Shinji tanpa dikomando mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Lalu apa? Ceritalah padaku, Shinji-kun. Setiap orang belum tentu bisa menopang bebannya sendiri,"

Shinji menghela nafas panjang. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi tertekuk semenjak ia berendam di _onsen_.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya minta pandanganmu saja, Kaworu-kun…"

"Tentang?"

"Umm… Entah kenapa… Hanya kepada Kaworu-kun aku bisa lepas bercerita tentang kehidupanku. Seperti sekarang ini,"

"Bukannya kita sahabat?"

"Eeh?"

"Yep. Kita sahabat, kan? Akupun sudah bilang padamu waktu itu. Dan kau menyetujui pendapatku juga, kan?"

Shinji mengangguk pelan.

"Akupun _nggak_ tahu kenapa kau sedikit kurang akrab dengan Horaki, Soryuu, atau yang lainnya. Padahal kau lebih dahulu mengenal mereka, kan?"

Shinji lagi-lagi hanya bias mengangguk.

"Mereka bersikap begitu sebagai ciri mereka terhadapmu. Yang membedakan peranan mereka dalam kehidupanmu."

"Tapi, aku merasa mereka seolah menjauhiku…"

"Karena kau terlalu bersimpati pada mereka, Shinji-kun," tukas Kaworu, "Di samping itu kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri bila ada masalah yang terjadi, dan berakhir dengan keputusanmu untuk menjauh dari mereka."

Shinji tersentak kaget mendengarnya, "Simpati…?"

"Sekarang, kutanya padamu Shinji-kun," Kaworu menarik nafas panjang, "Apakah aku ini spesial untukmu?"

~End of Chapter 6.1~

* * *

><p>an fict ini diketik kebut-kebutan di warnet lantaran nungguin e-mail selly gak nyampe-nyampe -a  
>nyoba ngasih unsur psikologis di sini, bagus gak? #plakplok<br>setelah ini, dijadwalkan KiSEKi akan dibuat sekuel-nya, dengan rating yang naik satu tingkat XD

buat reader yang udah nyantumin saya jadi favorite-nya, saya turut bersuka cita :D  
>makasih atas dukungan kalian semua :')<p>

jangan lupa saya tunggu review-nya, yaa~  
>caaaao~<p> 


	7. Sunset on A Flowerty Grass

An Evangelion Fanfiction

KiSEKi, Chaptre 6.2

"The Rainbow and Sunset on A Flowerty Grass "

Pair: Kaworu x Shinji

Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort

a/n: Diketik seusai ulangan kimia kloter pertama, di saat kloter kedua sedang berjuang melawan nasibnya sendiri *ditampol* *martil*  
>yaaaak~<br>kalo yang kemarin udah diupdate yang versi 6.1-nya, sekarang giliran 6.2, niiih~  
>*gak nyangka udah mepet ending*<p>

#nangis bawang

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan kembali kepada orang dan benda yang sama, dan juga dukungan kawan-kawan yang sangat menantikan fict ini *plak*

Juga buat reviewer misterius yang minta series ini cepet kelar…  
>Saya mohon perhatiannya yaak~<br>menulis penpik tak semudah ngerobek daon kelor  
>*ditabok*<p>

Dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penpik ini, saya kembali menghaturkan terimakasih! Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author!

DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Yang punya… Bukan saya~ XD<p>

Anime dan manga hanyalah milik GAINAX dan ormas-ormasnya…

Summary: Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar kurang penting sekalipun dapat membuka hati dan pikiran seseorang…

* * *

><p>Day 7: The Rainbow and Sunset on A Flowerty Grass<p>

__

_**Apakah aku spesial bagimu?**_

Pertanyaan yang sama acap kali terlintas di pikiran Shinji. Mengombang-ambing dirinya menuju sebuah perasaan yang ia tidak bisa pahami. Menuntutnya untuk merangkai pertanyaan yang perlahan menyusun rantai takdirnya sendiri.

_Setiap kali pertanyaan itu nggak pernah hilang dari benakku…_

_Padahal aku hanya menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'…_

_Tapi bahkan pertanyaan semudah itupun aku nggak mampu menjawabnya._

_Spesial? Istimewa?  
>Bisa diartikan berbeda dengan yang lainnya.<em>

_Apakah aku memperlakukan Kaworu-kun tidak sebagaimana yang aku perlakukan terhadap yang lainnya?_

Di tengah kegelapan malam, Shinji menangkap sepasang bola mata berwarna merah tengah menyala terang ke arahnya. Untuk sejenak nafas Shinji berhenti begitu saja, diikuti dengan degup jantungnya yang kian tidak teratur. Permasalahan yang bisa dibilang berbahaya jika dibiarkan lebih lanjut itu segera berakhir, seiring dengan bergantinya musik di _playlist _iPod milik Shinji.

_Let me be with you…  
>Yeah…<em>

"Ada apa, Shinji-kun?" Tanya Kaworu dengan suara yang 'berat' lantaran dipaksakan untuk berbicara dikala ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Shinji tak berkutik sama sekali, seiring dengan mengalunnya lagu yang sekarang _now__playing_ di _headset_-nya.

_Futari ga kitto, deaeru you na  
>Mahou o kakete…<br>Ryoute o sotto, kasanete hora  
>Hohoemu kara…<em>

"_Nggak_ bisa tidur?" tanya Kaworu lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi, lidah Shinji terasa kelu, bahkan untuk menjawab 'ya' ataupun 'tidak'. Sementara itu, degup jantung dan irama nafasnya benar-benar tidak terkendali lagi.

_Hontou no kimochi kidzukanai furishite  
>Totsuzen futari…<em>

_Koi ni ochita, no…_

"…", Shinji berusaha menstabilkan sirkulasi nafasnya. "Umm… _Nggak_ tahu… Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur pulas…"

Sepasang mata merah itu masih menatap ke arah Shinji. Tiba-tiba, Kaworu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Shinji dan jujur –membuat Shinji paranoid pada awalnya. Tapi semua tak seburuk yang dibayangkan Shinji.

"_Gomen_," ujar Kaworu seraya melepaskan salah satu _headset_ yang dikenakan Shinji. "_Nggak_ bagus kalau tidur sambil mendengarkan musik… Apalagi kalau _volume_nya kencang begini… _Nggak_bagus buat gendang telingamu…_"_

Lagu yang tadinya cuma terdengar oleh Shinji kini dapat terdengar oleh keduanya. Meski hanya samar-samar di telinga Kaworu.

_Let me be with you…  
>Yeah…<em>

Wajah Shinji spontan memerah seperti biasanya, begitu suara samar-samar mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

"Harusnya kau mengajakku kalau mau insomnia seperti ini," ujar Kaworu polos. _Headset_ yang ia lepaskan tadi, kini ia letakkan di samping Shinji. "Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau yang satunya juga kulepaskan?"

"Umm… _Hai__… __Ii,__yo_…"

Kaworu hanya tersenyum kecil. Kedua _headset_ yang tadi tersangkut di telinga Shinji sudah terlepas dari tempat semestinya. Sekarang alunan lagu itu jadi memecah ke segala penjuru kamar.

_Imamade zutto, ienai mama  
>Kakushitetano…<br>Tsuyogatteru, sore dake na no  
>Mitsukedashite…<em>

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, ya?" tuduh Kaworu, watados.

"_Nggak_, kok! Sungguh!" tukas Shinji, dengan suara berbisik.

"Atau kau bingung dengan perasaanmu terhadap orang yang kau sukai?"

"Mungkin bisa juga begitu, ya…"

Suasana kembali hening, meskipun alunan lagu tadi tetap terus mengalir… Membuat Shinji kembali kalang kabut dengan suasana hatinya…

"Shinji-kun…"

_Machiawase made, atogofu mattete…_

"Hm?"

_Sono ato futari…_

"Sepulang sekolah besok, apa kau mau mengerjakan tugas kesenian bersamaku?"

"Boleh, kok. Sepulang sekolah, kan?"

"Yep. Tapi hanya berdua, _nggak_ apa-apa?"

"Berdua? Kenapa _nggak_bareng yang lain?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Hanya berdua denganmu, bisa?"

_Koi ni ochita, no…_

Shinji terdiam sesaat. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menyetujui ajakan Kaworu tadi.

"Baiklah…"

_Let me be with you…  
>Yeah…<em>

_Dakishimetai, no…_

_Entah kenapa rasanya...  
>Sepertinya… Akan terjadi sesuatu besok…<em>

* * *

><p>Esok hari, sepulang sekolah seperti apa yang telah mereka rencanakan, mereka langsung pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengerjakan tugas kesenian. Dan tempat yang beruntung untuk dikunjungi adalah sebuah padang bunga tepat di bukit belakang sekolah.<p>

Sebenarnya Shinji merasa ada yang janggal pada hari ini. Tapi toh, ia tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Ia berusaha menepis rasa gelisah itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau di sini saja?" tanya Kaworu.

"Waah… Pemandangannya indah sekali! Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Shinji balik, dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Irina-_sensei_ yang memberitahuku. Katanya di sini bisa jadi _spot_ bagus untuk membuat sketsa," tutur Kaworu.

"Benar-benar… _Sugoi_, _da!_"

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, Shinji-kun,"

"Iya! Aku sangat menyukainya!" ujar Shinji riang, sambil meluruskan kakinya di atas permadani rerumputan berhiaskan bunga liar.

Secepat kilat Shinji mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dari map-nya. Secara tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan 'wangsit' yang bagus untuk mulai menggoreskan pensil HB-nya di atas kertas putih yang belum ternoda itu. Tanpa ragu, Shinji refleks mencorat-coret helaian putih tadi.

"Kalau begini, aku bisa mendapat inspirasi lebih dari satu! Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu, Kaworu-kun!" ujar Shinji riang.

"Ehehe… _Daijoubu,__yo_. Lagipula dengan suasana yang pas Shinji-kun jadi bisa membuat lukisan yang bagus. Kau bisa mendapat uang tambahan dari situ!" Kaworu mulai berdalih menyembunyikan niat awal yang terbayang di benaknya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Shinji dan Kaworu terduduk di atas permadani rumput berhias bunga _lavender_. Pada menit-menit ke sekian itu Shinji masih saja mengganti-ganti kertas yang telah ia isi dengan sketsanya dengan kertas baru, kemudian menggambar sketsa yang lain dan menggantinya lagi. Peluh kian lama kian membanjiri pelipis Shinji yang masih bersikeras menemukan 'inspirasi sesungguhnya'. Sementara itu, Kaworu masih dengan sikap awalnya –duduk dengan kaki terlipat tanpa melakukan apapun, terhitung sejak 2 jam lalu.

"Saking banyaknya inspirasi, aku sendiri sampai bingung menentukan yang mana yang ingin kulukis…" keluh Shinji _geregetan_.

Kaworu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya 'memainkan' matanya ke arah Shinji. Entah karena ikatan batin apa, tiba-tiba saja Shinji spontan menengok ke arah Kaworu yang saat itu masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terkadang inspirasi itu sangat menyebalkan. Jika sedang tidak dibutuhkan dia akan datang, dan juga sebaliknya. Benar-benar seenaknya. Bukan begitu, Shinji-kun?"

"Eeh…?", Shinji meletakkan papan dadanya di atas hamparan rumput hijau. "Aku _nggak_ mengerti maksudmu,"

"_Nggak_ ngerti, ya?" , tatapan mata Kaworu semakin terasa menusuk relung hati Shinji. "Biarlah kalau begitu,"

Raut wajah Shinji berubah seketika itu juga saat Kaworu mengucapkan sebait kata terakhirnya. Shinji merasa agak bersalah kepadanya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Shinji cemas.

"Bukan masalah, sih. Mungkin tepatnya bisa dibilang uneg-uneg," tuturnya.

"Uneg-uneg? Tentangku?"

"Tidak tahu, ya… Tapi bisa juga begitu,"

"?"

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Terjadi juga keadaan di mana mata mereka saling bertemu dalam satu titik. Sepasang mata berwarna merah _ruby_, dan sepasang mata berwarna berwarna coklat ke-biruan. Mata mereka sama-sama menatap hampa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan begitu. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

_Kali ini, tak tahu kenapa aku merasa diselimuti kengerian yang amat sangat  
>Dadaku bergemuruh, mataku tak berkedip sama sekali<br>Tubuhku tak sanggup bergerak, seolah dibelenggu sesuatu  
>Seolah aku terjebak oleh mantera seorang penyihir terkuat yang pernah ada<em>

Aku tidak tahu sama sekali...  
>Ketidakwarasan apa yang terlintas di benakku<br>Adakah itu ulahmu?  
>Yang senantiasa menghiasi biru kalbuku dengan rona keindahan pesonamu?<p>

"Ini masalah yang waktu itu aku janjikan padamu, Shinji-kun," aku Kaworu langsung pada intinya. "Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk mengetahuinya,"


	8. The Spell You Cast

An Evangelion Fanfiction

KiSEKi, Chaptre 7 -FIN-

"The Spell You Cast "

Pair: Kaworu x Shinji

Genre: Romance, angst, hurt/comfort

a/n: Diketik pas lagi nunggu anak kelas X pulang buat latihan :p  
>saya mutusin buat langsung apdet daripada dikemplang reader -"<br>jujur, nambah deg-deg-an ngetik fict ini~  
>rasanya mau nangis nangis dan nangis (?)<p>

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan kembali kepada orang dan benda yang sama, dan juga dukungan kawan-kawan yang sangat menantikan fict ini *plak*

Juga buat reviewer misterius yang minta series ini cepet kelar…  
>saya bakal berusaha sekuat tenaga buat namatin seri yang ini<br>sementara sekuel-nya menyusul pasca UN 2012 XD

*ditabok*

Dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penpik ini, saya kembali menghaturkan terimakasih! Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author!

DISCLAIMER: Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?<br>Anime ini siapa yang punya…?  
>Yang punya… Bukan saya~ XD<p>

Anime dan manga hanyalah milik GAINAX dan ormas-ormasnya…

Summary: Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar kurang penting sekalipun dapat membuka hati dan pikiran seseorang…

* * *

><p>Day 8: The Spell You Cast<p>

Suasana seketika itu juga langsung hening, setelah Kaworu mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya kepada Shinji. Sebisa mungkin Shinji berusaha untuk menghadapi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Tepatnya menjauhkan segala kemungkinan negatif yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Masalah yang manakah itu, Kaworu-kun?" tanya Shinji, berusaha untuk tidak salting.

"Yang mana, ya?" tanya Kaworu berpura-pura. "_Nggak_ mungkin Shinji-kun lupa. Iya, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Nah, sebelumnya... Waktu itu kau pernah bertanya siapa orang yang aku sukai, bukan?"

Shinji mengangguk pelan. Tapi setelahnya ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Aku boleh tanya padamu?"

"T-tentu saja, Kaworu-kun," balas Shinji tergagap.

"Menurutmu, apakah cinta tidak ada batasan?"

"Batasan? Bukankah untuk mencintai itu tidak ada batasan?"

Kaworu hanya tersenyum tipis. Seolah tahu apa yang ingin Shinji katakan. Shinji diam sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras untuk menjawabnya.

**_Jika tidak ada batasan maka...  
>Bagiku...<em>**

"**_M_encintai siapapun bukanlah sesuatu yang salah...**"

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah pucat Kaworu. Kali ini goresan tersebut terlihat sangat memilukan, dan ini diakui oleh Shinji. Shinji mulai menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada Kaworu setelah mendengar pendapatnya itu. Batinnya kembali diguncang oleh sejuta pertanyaan.

"Benarkah itu, Shinji-kun?"

Kaworu menatap Shinji dengan tatapan yang 'agak' mengiba. Sekali lagi, beban hati Shinji bertambah dengan hal itu.

"Berarti jika aku menyukaimu bukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?"

"Eh?", Shinji terkejut setengah mati. "Bu-bukannya..."

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan suka, ya... Perasaanku itu bisa disebut 'sayang'." tambah pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Kengerian kini benar-benar nampak di wajah Shinji. Matanya terbelalak mendengar pengakuan dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Guncangan batinnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat seolah hilang kendali. Sendi-sendi yang menempel di tubuhnya seolah lepas seketika itu juga.

"K-kau pasti bercanda, bukan...? Ki-kita ini..."

"Aku tahu... Kau pasti menganggap aku aneh, kan?"

Shinji tercengang sekali lagi. Merenungi kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tapi... Rasa sayangku padamu tidak main-main, lho."_  
><em>Kaworu mendaratkan tangannya di kedua bahu Shinji, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Perasaanku ini menyusahkanmu, ya?"

Shinji terdiam. Berjuta kalimat ingin ia ucapkan. Tapi semuanya terbendung di dalam tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Membuatnya tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenciku, ya?" tanya Kaworu dengan suara berat seperti dipaksakan. "Tapi, setidaknya aku lega. Perasaanku tersampaikan dengan selamat,"

Dada Shinji terasa semakin sesak. Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Shinji tak lama setelahnya. Ya, Shinji menangis. Pertama kalinya di hadapan orang lain, setelah kematian ibunya. Setelah ia 'berikrar' untuk hidup 'sendiri'. Pikiran Shinji melambung jauh. Jauh kebelakang, menghadirkan sebuah _flashback_yang ia yakini sebagai jawaban atas semua kegalauan hatinya itu.

* * *

><p><em>Ibu… Sudah nggak ada lagi. Sekarang aku sendirian. Bahkan ayah pun tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya pasca meninggalnya ibu. Ke mana kau ayah? Aku benar-benar rindu padamu…<em>

_Aku disekolahkan di sekolah di mana ayah menjadi donator di sana. Katanya biar ia tidak terlalu jauh berhubungan denganku. Tapi kenyataan yang kudapat setelahnya, ia jadi semakin jauh. Jauh tak terjangkau oleh jemariku yang rapuh._

_Tahun demi tahun, kurasakan ayah kian menghilang dari hidupku. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana sikap dan wajah sosok yang dulu amat kukagumi itu. Aku bagaikan tak mengenalnya, sebagai siapapun._

_Perlahan akupun terbiasa dengan keadaan itu. Kenyataan pahit di mana aku memiliki ayah yang bukan ayahku. Aku terpaksa harus membiasakan diriku, kalau tidak, aku akan terancam 'punah' dari dunia ini. Tenggelam dalam sunyinya kehidupanku. Meskipun ini yang kurasakan sekarang sebenarnya._

_Seiring bertambahnya usiaku, aku pun terkadang merasa iri dengan anak-anak seusiaku. Mereka bisa bermain sepuas mereka, tertawa bersama-sama. Aku sangat menginginkan hal itu. Tapi… Entah kenapa aku merasa ter diskriminasikan oleh mereka. Aku pun selalu berusaha untuk bersikap baik mereka, agar mereka bisa menerimaku sebagai teman mereka. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa tak ada yang mau menjadi temanku. Dan lagi-lagi, ini membuatku untuk memaksakan diri terbiasa dengan keadaanku._

_Tapi, meskipun aku berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi semua ini, aku masih bisa merasakan kesepian seperti halnya manusia yang lain. Aku bukan Tuhan, dan aku bukan manusia super. Aku juga butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang lain, meski sering kali aku memungkiri dan menghindar dari hal itu. Karena keterbiasaanku itu, aku memilih pergi dari kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dan membuat duniaku sendiri. Hanya aku di dalamnya._

_Lalu, kau tiba-tiba kau datang bagai angin yang menerbangkan mahkota bunga Sakura di musim semi. Menerobos tembok yang kubangun sendiri, agar tak ada yang mengusikku dari dunia luar yang sangat menyakitkan. Lambat laun, aku mulai mengubah sudut pandangku terdahulu, karena kedatanganmu yang lama-kelamaan mulai menyita ruang di duniaku yang kelam. Cepat atau lambat, meneranginya dengan cahaya kecil yang menerangi dan menghangatkan relung hatiku yang beku dengan tiap tutur katamu. Kata-kata yang seolah sangat-sangat memahami bagaimana aku, sekalipun aku belum menceritakannya padamu._

_Perlahan, cahaya itu menerangi hatiku. Tapi entah kenapa, ia meninggalkan sebagian hatiku yang masih berlumur kegelapan. Mungkin ini bisa disebut juga gerhana hati._

* * *

><p>"<em>Nakanaide,<em>Shinji-kun…"

Tubuh Shinji tersandar lemas pada tubuh pemuda bermata merah _ruby_yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya terselimuti kabut, yang lambat laun berubah menjadi hujan yang perlahan membasahi pipinya. Kaworu bisa merasakan tubuh Shinji yang gemetar saat itu. Ia terlihat ketakutan, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia takuti saat itu.

"_B-boku __wa__…_" suara Shinji terdengar memilukan di telinga Kaworu. Rasa pilu itu kini menyambar ke wajahnya. Turut merasakan apa yang Shinji rasakan.

"Kau benci padaku?"

Nafas Shinji terdengar putus-putus. Menyambung nafasnya yang sesak karena tangisan yang ia coba sembunyikan dari Kaworu.

"Atau… Kau tidak menyesal bertemu denganku?"

"TIDAK!" tukas Shinji setengah terisak. "Mana pernah aku bilang begitu padamu! Aku sama sekali tidak benci ataupun menyesal bertemu denganmu!"

Kaworu mulai mendekap erat tubuh Shinji. Berharap bahwa dengan cara itu ia bisa membuat pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Shinji masih saja kacau dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Nee,_Shinji-kun…" Kaworu berbisik tepat di telinga Shinji. "Kau bisa mendengarnya, kan?"

"Eh…?" Shinji melepaskan dekapan Kaworu, tapi tetap dengan jarak yang terhitung dekat. "Ada apa Kaworu-kun?"

Kaworu meletakkan tangan Shinji tepat di dadanya. Tepat di mana jantungnya berdegup tiap detiknya. Pupil mata Shinji melebar. Tubuh Shinji kembali bergetar hebat.

"Kau bisa dengar, kan? Desiran itu?"

Shinji hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak lama, tangan Kaworu mendarat dengan sangat ringan, tepat pada tempat yang sama, tapi pada pihak yang berbeda.

"Aku pun bisa mendengar detak jantungmu, Shinji-kun…"

Air mata berhenti mengalir dari mata Shinji. Matanya menatap hampa ke arah Kaworu, tanpa rasa malu atau takut sedikitpun.

"Detak jantung kita sama. Kau dan aku pun sama. Aku terlahir untukmu," ujar Kaworu.

"…"

"Detak jantung kita sama-sama menunggu ketidakpastian dari semua ini. Baik milikku ataupun milikmu. Kau pasti tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, bukan?"

"…aku masih tidak mengerti…"

"Yang paling sulit kita pahami adalah diri kita sendiri, Shinji-kun…"

"Bukan itu… Tapi…" Shinji menarik nafas panjang. "Kenapa aku harus seperti ini…?"

Kini giliran Kaworu yang terdiam. Mendengar pengakuan dari seorang Ikari Shinji.

_Sesuatu yang mengganjal dan kusebut gerhana hati itu, adalah kebimbanganku akan dirimu._

_Kebimbanganku atas perasaan yang resesif terhadapmu._

_Kebimbangan karena perdebatan hebat antara id, ego, da superegoku._

_Bukan sekedar kebahagiaan atau kenyamanan yang kudapat darimu. Bahkan lebih._

_Bukan hanya sekedar rona wajah yang nampak karena tingkahmu. Tapi lebih dari itu._

_Tapi hingga sekarang aku pun masih belum bisa memahami apa yang lebih darimu._

"Terkadang aku berpikir… Jika yang kaukatakan padaku itu benar, dan bukan sesuatu yang salah… Maka…"

_Menyayangimu bukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?_

_Tapi aku tetap tidak paham apa yang aku rasakan._

_Dari awal kita bertemu, lalu disusul dengan pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya.  
><em>

_Aku merasa ada yang berbeda, dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa itu._

_Namun, saat kau labuhkan pertanyaan itu padaku, aku pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

_Aku selalu menyangkal bahwa aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu._

_Tapi, menghindar dari kenyataan itu justru membuatku membenci diriku sendiri._

_Jika hal itu benar, mungkinkah...?_

_Jika hal itu benar, aku akan tetap teguh pada pendirianku._

_Jika benar begitu, maka biarlah...  
>Biarlah egoku mengalah...<em>

_Aku akan melupakan semua beban yang membebani pikiranku itu._

_Kimi ga suki, da… Kaworu-kun…_

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shinji, Kaworu menghapus air mata yang tersisa di mata Shinji. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Shinji. Wajah Shinji langsung merona merah saat itu juga.

"_Kimi __mo __daisuki, __da. __Shinji-kun,__"_ ujarnya lembut, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mendengar apa kata orang lain.

_Hanya kau yang kusayangi, dan mereka tidak berhak untuk mengusiknya._

_KiSEKi -FiN-_

* * *

><p>an hoaaaaahm~~  
>akhirnya kelar jugaaa~ :3<br>perjuangan banget ngetik ini, gak kuat sampe ngilu segala ini kaki :p

seperti yang udah dijanjiin, fict ini bakal ada sekuel-nya  
>yang insya ALLAH bakal rilis (?) pra <strong>UN SMA 2012 <strong>XD

Buat mbak reviewer misterius, bisa kali add FB saya..  
>Kita ngobrol-ngobrol di sana XP<br>#alayy

gomen kalo angst-nya gak dapet  
>saya cuma manusia biasa~~ bisa aja KHILAP XD<p>

P.S Jangan lupa review, dan diisi polling-nya yaak~  
>supaya saya gak gempor bikin dua versi buat sekuelnya XD<p> 


End file.
